Agence matrimoniale Aphrodite
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Les chevaliers ont été ramenés à la vie, les blessures ont commencé a être pansées. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent dans une vie qui n'est pas la leur.
1. Chapitre un

Devinez qui est encore de retour avec des pairings en carton et des références au Zéloaque cachées dans ses textes ? Et oui c'est moi, vous avez le droit de pleurer (de tristesse ou de joie, au choix)  
Bref sans plus d'attente, place au texte bonne lecture

...

Une chambre des plus simples dans un appartement basique au mileu d'une ville banale.

/BIP BIP BIP/

Un son strident se répendait dans la pièce, revéillant ses pauvres occupant. Les deux corps alongés sur le lit ouvirent les yeux avec difficulté tandis que l'un deux envoyait l'origine du bruit s'écraser contre un mur.

''-Bordel Aph, je sais que t'aimes entasser des trucs inutiles chez toi pour décorer, mais c'est quoi cette horreur qui fait un boucan à reveiller les enfers?

-On s'est couché dans ton temple hier donc quelque-soit cette chose, ça vient de chez toi Angi...''

Le chevalier du Cancer poussa un grognement et finit pas se lever pour achever le réveil à grand coup de pied. Son comparse du poisson emmergea à son tour des draps pour observer l'endroit bouche-bée.

''-Angelo...

-Quoi?!

-On est où là exactement?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, dans mon tem...''

L'italien se coupa lui-même en daignant enfin jeter un oeil à sa chambre. Disparus les murs millénaires et le mobiler antique, à la place un joli parquet, des cloisons bleu-pâle et des meubles moderne en bois clair s'étendaient sous leurs yeux.

''-Si c'est encore une mauvaise blague de Milo, je t'assure que c'est lui qui viendra servir de décoration, grogna Angelo.

-Même avec toute la bonne volontée du monde, il aurait été incapable de faire ça sans nous réveiller.''

Le suédois esquissa quelques pas pour observer par une fenêtre après en avoir écarter les rideaux avant d'afficher un air de pûre incompréhension, son amant le rejoignit bien vite.

''-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? L'exterieur aussi à changer?

-Nous ne sommes plus au sanctuaire...''

À la place de la vue habituelles des falaises donnant sur l'océan et le bruit des vagues, une rue à la circulation modérée offrait le vacarne du début de journée.

''-D'accord Milo serait incapable de faire ça même si il le voulait... C'est un coup de Kanon.  
-Tu penses qu'il s'amuse à nous faire tourner en bourique avec une illusion ?  
-Je vois mal une autre explication.''

L'idée était certes un peu bancale néanmoins ils n'imaginaient pas exactement ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. De plus il leur manquait un élément considérable qui les aurait peut-être moins fait douter de la véracité de la situation s'il avait été là.

''-Ça ne peut pas être la réalité, déclara le suédois. Sinon où est-il passé ?  
-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre de se barer comme ça sans un mot dès le matin.''  
OoOoO

Il faisait souvent des cauchemars, quasiment toutes les nuits. Avait-il au moins un seul beau rêve ces derniers années ? Tout ce temps, contrôlé par sa double personnalité, n'avaient pas aidé à son équilibre mental et moral. Insomnie et manque de sommeil étaient donc monnaie courante pour lui.  
Aujourd'hui cependant Saga n'avait pas été réveillé par des mauvais songes mais par la multitude de bruits provenant de l'extérieur. D'étranges vrombissement, de multiples voix inconnues brisaient l'habituelle quiétude du sanctuaire.  
Une légère respiration se laissait entendre à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas normal. S'il entendait quelqu'un respirer, cela signifiait que quelqu'un reposait à ses côtés. Or personne n'avait jamais dormi avec lui à part Kanon, et celui-ci ne risquerait sûrement plus de le faire. Les gémeaux étaient peut-être cordiales depuis la résurrection mais restaient tout de même en froid, ils ne partageaient d'ailleurs pas le même temple, le plus jeune squattant un nouvel endroit chaque soir.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Bien que le lit dans lequel il se trouvait et la source de chaleur à ses côtés étaient des plus agréables, le grec ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sans rien faire en attendant que quelque chose se passe.  
Une vague parme emplit sa vision, laissant peut de doute sur l'identité de son compagnon de sommier.  
À cette réalisation, Saga sortit du lit en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire ''cosmos''.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où était-il? Pourquoi Mu était-il là aussi ?  
Ayant un minimum de pitié pour le sommeil de son comparse, le gémeau sortit de la pièce pour avoir sa crise existentielle, et aussi pour trouver une explication sur la situation.

L'arrivée dans le salon ne fit que renforcer sa confusion.  
Tout d'abord un bon nombre d'objets avec des surfaces plates, noires et lisses et reliés par des fils aux murs, dont il n'était pas sur de comprendre l'usage.  
Il finit par trouver un interrupteur pour allumer les lumières, non sans mal. L'électricité n'était pas vraiment chose courante au sanctuaire.  
La pièce enfin normalement éclairée lui permit d'apercevoir une série de cadres accrochés à un mur. Plusieurs visages familiers s'affichaient sur les images. Sur la plupart d'entre elles, Mu et lui se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous, et souriant à pleines dents. Quelques-unes des jumeaux présentant un comportement fraternel, disparu depuis des années. Les dernières du bélier et du grand pope ensemble. Tous ces éléments de souvenirs qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vécu.

Saga était complètement perdu dans ce monde moderne, il avait passé les treize années cloîtré au sanctuaire à cacher son identité. Il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié du mobilier ou les sons provenant de l'extérieur. Le seul élément habituel dans ce décor était Mu. Mais était-ce au moins lui ?  
Les gémeaux avaient la capacité de traverser les dimensions, et plus le temps passait, plus le grec avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une dimension parallèle. Hypothèse certes étrange mais plus que plausible en vue de la situation.  
La solution la plus logique serait alors de se faire passer pour sa version de cette dimension le temps de trouver un moyen de retourner au sanctuaire.

Il fut cependant coupé dans ses réflexions par un son strident provenant de la chambre qu'il avait quitté.

OoOoO

''-Du gâteau Camus ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai jamais vu autant de trucs délicieux réunis en un seul endroit !  
-Ce n'est pas sain de t'empiffrer de sucreries au petit-déjeuner.  
-Tu n'empêcherais pas l'amour de tes vies d'enfin profiter de la sienne, si ?

Scorpion et Verseau face à un réfrigérateur plein à craquer de denrées alimentaires introuvables au sanctuaire. Enfin, le premier pillait l'intégralité du frigo tandis que le second lisait minutieusement le manuel d'instructions de la machine à café.  
La chevalerie dorée était peut-être plus que compétente dans les domaines mentaux et physiques mais l'électronique était une autre histoire.  
Leurs temples n'étaient étrangement pas équipés d'électricité, de cafetière ou de téléviseurs dernier cri. Tous ces objets leur étaient connus suite à des missions hors du sanctuaire mais les faire fonctionner était une autre question. Ils avaient trouvé cependant, par miracle, les notices soigneusement rangées dans l'immense bibliothèque des lieux.

Milo s'affairait donc à préparer un petit-déjeuner de ce nom pour son petit-ami et lui-même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient des aliments aussi variés. Leur lieu de vie habituel n'offrait que rarement des produits non locaux.  
Le grec s'occupait donc à beurrer des tartines et de remplir des verres de jus de fruit pendant que le français se débattait avec la machine.

''-Tu penses qu'Athéna s'est encore mis à dos une divinité et que c'est pour ça qu'on est dans cette situation ? Interrogea le scorpion en fouillant parmi les pots de confiture.  
-Tu as quelqu'un à l'esprit ?  
-Hypnos et ses gosses qui nous auraient mis dans un rêve bizarre.  
-Ils sont tous dépendants d'Hadès et nous sommes en paix avec lui donc cela n'aurait pas de sens.  
-J'ai pas de meilleur théorie alors, on n'a plus qu'à enquêter.  
-Il faut que nous découvrirons ce qui nous a amené ici et si d'autres sont aussi arrivés ici.''

Le scorpion débarqua aux côtés de son compagnon pour lui montrer son chef-d'œuvre culinaire.  
Un plateau plein de tartines beurrés surmontées de montagnes de confitures et des verres remplis à ras-bord d'un liquide non-identifié et qui menaçait de se renverser à chaque instant.  
Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Camus se serait permis une remarque acerbe, mais venant de son amant, il se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

Cancer et poisson s'étaient enfin décidés à quitter leur appartement pour s'aventurer au rez-de-chaussée de leur bâtiment. Un espace assez ouvert peint d'un affreuse couleur rose fushia.

''-C'est Andromède qui s'est occupé de la peinture ?

Des petites cœurs de papier assemblées en guirlandes pendouillaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Des bouquets de roses multicolores encombrait les moindres espaces disponibles.

''-Elles sont pas empoisonné celles-là rassure moi?  
-J'en doute fortement.  
-Mais qui met autant de fleurs dans un même endroit ? Même toi tu en utilises pas autant pendant une bataille.  
-Peut importe qui s'est occupé de la décoration, c'est particulièrement de mauvais goût. Même ton temple paraît moins étouffant.  
-C'est bien la première fois que tu complimentes mes têtes.  
-Ça prouve bien à quel point cette pièce est horrible.  
-Bon sinon c'est censé être quoi comme endroit parce que ça a pas des masses l'air d'un lieu de vie ?  
-Aucune idée.''

Les deux comparses décidèrent de s'aventurer d'avantage dans la salle à la recherche d'indices.  
La chose qui ressemblait le plus à un bureau d'accueil leur apporta un élément non-négligeable : des cartes de visite.  
Petits bouts de papiers roses pales décorés de fleurs d'une couleur criarde et une police d'écriture pleine de boucles qui la rendaient presque illisible.

''-Agence matrimoniale Aphrodite, lut difficilement le suédois. C'est une blague ? De tous les métiers possibles qui a eu l'idée idiote que je ferais celui-ci ?  
-Même te mettre en fleuriste aurait moins été du foutage de gueule, s'exclafa son compagnon.  
-Ils se sont juste arrêté à mon prénom les chameaux !  
-Tu t'en remettras va.''

Le douzième gardien lança un regard meurtrier à son compagnon avant de proprement massacrer l'objet dans ses mains puis de le jeter avec hargne dans la poubelle de bureau. L'italien cessa de rire, ne désirant pas finir dans le même état. Aphrodite n'était peut-être pas le chevalier le plus musclée de la chevalerie mais il fallait quand même être taré pour lui chercher des noises.

''-J'ai hâte de voir ta boutique de masques alors, poursuivit l'autre avec moquerie.  
-Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils auraient osé ?  
-Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils m'ont refourgué à moi.  
-Bordel...''

Le poisson jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours. Une affreuse peinture d'un crapeau et d'un oiseau sur un fond de petits cœurs fit grimacer les deux amants.

''-Si je suis censé travailler ici alors on va changer cette affreuse décoration.  
-Attends une minute, tu comptes t'installer et vivre ici comme si de rien n'étais ? On a pas de cosmos, aucune idée de ce qui se passe et surtout on a pas...  
-J'avais bien remarqué qu'il n'est pas là ! Mais déjà est-ce que le notre est dans cette réalité ou est-ce qu'il ne sera qu'une illusion comme tout le reste d'ici ?  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? ''

D'un geste las du bras, Aphrodite désigna une série de cadres photos recouvrant un pan de mur. Toutes sans exception comportaient des couples heureux et souriants, suivies par l'annotation Le mur des amants heureux.  
Sur l'une d'entre elles s'affichait l'objet de leur convoitise, étroitement enlacé dans les bras d'un certain chevalier du sagittaire.

''-C'est quoi ces conneries ? s'agaca Angelo.  
-Apparemment les personnes qui ont créer cette réalité on des capacités d'entremetteurs douteuses.  
-Je veux bien laisser passer beaucoup de choses mais là c'est mort. Il est à nous, il a rien à faire dans les bras d'Ayoros.  
-Vu leur passif ensemble, c'est vraiment idiot de les avoir fichu ensemble.''

Le poisson se mit alors à farfouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau, cherchant apparemment un dossier particulier au milieu des dizaines qui encombrait l'espace.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
-Des informations sur cette histoire, il doit bien y avoir un document qui nous donnera des indications sur la localisation de Shura.  
-Et après?  
-Si c'est le notre, on le récupère.''

Une satisfaction sans nom emplit l'italien, ravi de voir qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que son compagnon.  
Les sentiments du sagittaire seraient le cadet de leurs soucis, on ne voulait pas leur petit-ami sans conséquences.

...

Aiolia avait eu un réveil étrange, clairement pas dans son temple. Il avait rapidement trouvé Marine en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine des lieux. Cette-dernière agissant comme si toute la situation était parfaitement normale avant de déserter les lieux à toute vitesse en déclarant qu'elle était en retard au travail.

Le lion était parfaitement perdu, dans une vie qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne.  
Une vie où il était apparemment marié à la japonaise, d'après une grande photographie accroché fièrement au milieu du salon.  
Il appréciaient la chevalière de l'aigle certes, mais pas de cette façon. Elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et aucun intérêt romance n'était jamais venu bousculer cette idée.

Autre point non négligeable, malgré ce que tout le reste de la chevalerie semblait penser, non il n'était pas hétérosexuel, pas même bisexuel d'ailleurs. Il aimait les hommes comme l'intégralité de ses pairs dorés. Aiolia n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle comme tous semblaient le penser, il était juste moins bruyant que ses pairs au sujet de ses rencontres nocturnes.

Alors dans quel songe étrange était-il pour en avoir oublié ses propres préférences ?

...

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, triste je sais.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis si vous voulez et au prochain chapitre.  
Promis les spectres vont pas tarder à faire leur apparition.


	2. Chapitre deux

Hey me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Hatsu, Arthy et Leia26 pour leurs reviews.  
Arthy je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que j'ai fait...

Bonne lecture à tout.e.s !

OoOoO

Une étrange atmosphère régnait aux enfers, le royaume des morts semblait faire un concours contre celui d'Aphrodite pour le titre du sanctuaire le plus romantique.  
Des couples au détour de chaque colonne, pas une seule personne n'était célibataire.  
C'était comme si la simple pensée de ne pas avoir de partenaire effrayait les guerriers d'Hadès.  
Une sombre menace attendait en effet ceux continuant de résister au pouvoir de l'amour. Même les plus réfractaires avaient fini par succombé suite à la lame qui menaçait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cherchant des compagnons de vie partout où ils pouvaient les trouver.

''-Franchement c'était vraiment traître ce que tu m'as fait, ronchonnait un certain garuda.  
-Tu n'avais qu'à lui demandé avant si tu le voulais, rétorqua son aîné du griffon.  
-J'allais le faire mais tu as été plus rapide, puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des sentiments pour lui.  
-Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Puis finalement tu as trouvé mieux il me semble.  
-Ouais mais je me sens quand même trahi, par toi, mon propre frère !  
-Cesse donc d'en faire tout un mélodrame.  
-N'empêche que tu as déjà un bras droit, pourquoi tu es allé piquer le mien ?  
-Parce que Rune avait déjà quelqu'un choisi à la minute où nous avons été mis au courant.  
-N'empêche que c'est pas juste.''

Minos finit par relever le visage du livre qu'il était en train de signer pour observer à loisir son frère à moitié affalé sur son bureau. L'expression du brun montrait un ennui certain, prouvant qu'il n'était venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour trouver une source d'amusement.

''-Ce n'est pas parce que cette situation t'as apporté une montée dans ton statut ici que tu peux te permettre de tirer au flanc dans ton travail et de m'empêcher de faire le mien, reprocha le norvégien.  
-Oh, tu ne serais pas jaloux que j'ai trouvé meilleur parti que toi ?  
-Kagaho me convient très bien, et je te rappelle que tu étais désespéré au point de bien vouloir te jeter dans les bras de Zélos avant qu'il ne prenne pitié de toi.  
-Tu aurais commencé à chercher un partenaire n'importe où si tu t'étais rendu compte que personne n'avait pensé à te demander. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a succombé à mes charmes.  
-Il voulait surtout que les enfers continuent de tourner, ce qui n'est pas possible en notre absence, c'est même pour cela qu'il nous a informé de la situation alors qu'il n'était pas censé le faire je te rappelle. Maintenant j'apprécierais grandement que tu retournes travailler.  
-T'es vraiment pas fun...

OoOoO

Un silence apaisant emplissait l'immense bibliothèque des enfers. Seule ambiance d'ailleurs accepté par Rune, devenu le maître des lieux des siècles auparavant. Rare était ceux osant franchir les grandes portes de la salle et d'en parcourir les allées.  
Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception et une seule brave âme tenait compagnie au Balrog.  
Shaka de la vierge, en pleine médiation dans un coin. Un des rares chevaliers à avoir pu échapper à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait ses comparses. C'était d'ailleurs le norvégien qui lui avait permis d'éviter la conspiration.  
Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête des créateurs de cet événement ? Comment les instances supérieures avaient pu laisser passer ça ? Forcer les guerriers des différents sanctuaires dans des relations amoureuses non-voulues.  
Il avait vu de nombreuses choses durant ses différents siècles de vie, mais jamais d'aussi sougrenue.  
Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se présenterait comme un couple avec un chevalier d'Athéna, il aurait sûrement fait payer la personne pour son insolence.  
Et pourtant, le guerrier blond était bel et bien en train de léviter tranquillement à ses côtés tandis qu'il tournait lentement les pages d'un livre ancien.  
Rune n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix d'être dans cette situation, mais c'était toujours mieux que celle dans laquelle se trouvaient les chevaliers.  
Les spectres avaient au moins eu la chance d'être prévenus de ce qui allait se passer pour les célibataires. Il avait donc pris les devants et proposer à la vierge de se faire passer pour un couple. D'après ses sources, c'est à dire les ragots de Kanon des gémeaux, l'indien était asexuel tout comme lui. Jouer les faux amoureux leur permettaient donc à tous deux d'éviter une relation dont ils ne voulaient pas.

''-Y-a-t-il un problème ? Questionna le blond, le tirant de sa réflexion.  
-Aucun, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Tu me fixais sans rien dire.''

Commznt avait-il pu s'en rendre alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés en permanence était un mystère.

''-Ce n'est rien, je réfléchisais simplement, finit-il par répondre.''

Shaka se contenta d'un hochement de la tête avant de retourner à ses méditations. Rune le remercia mentalement de savoir ne pas éterniser une conversation avec lui.

OoOoO

Wyvern et dragon des mers s'étaient tous deux repliés dans les quartiers du juge après un après midi d'entraînement.  
Il s'agissait bien d'un des rares couples des enfers à ressentir de réels sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

C'est un ancien marina sortit de la douche qui alla se poser sans cérémonie près du juge en pleine lecture, avant de s'avachir sur lui.

''-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère, grogna Rhadamanthe.''

Sa prétendue mauvaise humeur ne l'empêcha cependant pas de placer un bras autour de la taille de son amant et de l'attirer plus proche de lui.

''-Je trouve les coussins de ton lit plus confortables mais tu feras l'affaire pour l'instant.''

Kanon se pencha vers le livre pour tenter d'en comprendre l'intrigue, ce qui était potentiellement difficile quand la moitié des pages avait déjà été parcourue. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant d'un des rares instants de calme tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

''-On se réveille le vieux couple ! Intervint un nouvel arrivant.''

Trop court moment...

''-Qu'est ce que tu veux Eaque ?  
-On est censé sortir manger avec Minos et Kagaho, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.  
-Pour évitez que les instances supérieures ne se doutent pas de nos manigances et qu'on ne se retrouve pas avec les chevaliers, poursuivit le griffon.''

C'est avec un agacement certain que le couple de dragons se leva.

OoOoO

C'est donc installés dans un restaurant chic d'Athènes que les spectres et le chevalier décidèrent de continuer leur soirée.  
Grec et anglais d'un côté de la table, égyptien et norvégien de l'autre et un népalais abandonné dans un coin.

''-Alala, mes frères enfin casés, je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela arriver, déclara le Garuda. Et dire que moi, je me retrouve seul ce soir.  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il est extrêmement occupé depuis la fin de la guerre.  
-Tu es déjà bien chanceux que dans sa grande mansuétude, il ai eu pitié de toi, rapella Kagaho.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui doit dormir sur un sofa de sa chambre toutes les nuits pour rattraper les apparences et faire croire à notre relation.  
-Te rends-tu au moins compte de l'honneur que tu as ?  
-Tu ne serais pas jaloux qu'il m'ai choisi moi et que tu te retrouves avec Minos par hasard ?  
-Bien sûr que non, je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!''

Minos venait nonchalamment de poser sa main sur celle du bénou qui se trouvait déjà sur la table et d'entrelacer leur doigts.

''-Je vous rappelle que nous passons une soirée entre couples, souffla-t-il. Si quelqu'un est en train de nous surveiller vous risquez de nous condamnés tous.  
-Pas que nous mais aussi la totalité des enfers, ajouta Rhadamanthe.  
-Ainsi que moi, Sheena et Shaka, termina l'ancien marina.  
-Je donnerai cher pour voir tête de ton frère face à toi et Rhada'.''

Le dragon des mers leva les yeux de sa carte pour lancer un regard meurtrier au Garuda.

''-Un mot de plus venant de ta part et crois moi que je t'envoie moi-même rejoindre mon frère, avec Zélos à ton bras.''

L'anglais passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon pour le calmer.  
De nombreux regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, apparemment étonnés de voir des couples d'hommes s'afficher aussi ouvertement. L'expression assassine du bénou face à cette attention leur fit bien rapidement changer de centre d'intérêt.

''-Ne leur en veut pas trop va, c'est bien normal que notre beauté attire les regards.  
-Je pense plutôt qu'ils jugeaient nos choix amoureux malgré ce que ton narcissisme semble dire Eaque.  
-On verra à leur mort s'ils ont une remarque à faire.''

OoOoO

Le sanctuaire était étrangement calme en cette fin de journée. Il y avait même un silence de mort.  
Cela signifiait donc que la plage du sanctuaire avait aussi déserté et donc que les très rares personnes encore présentes pouvaient en profiter allègrement.

Sheena s'était donc posée tranquillement sur le sable, un sac plein de victuailles à ses côtés. Elle resta ainsi un long moment ainsi à observer les vagues. Comme la plupart des femmes chevaliers, elle avait abandonné le masque à son retour à la vie. Plus besoin de tuer l'homme qui verrait leur faciès ou de tomber amoureuse de lui, Athéna avait enfin décidé d'abroger cette loi ridicule.  
Une ombre apparue derrière elle, lâcha négligemment quelque chose sur l'étendue sablonneuse et s'affala à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

''-Tu as pris quoi finalement ?  
-Des bières.  
-Très romantique...''

L'autre se contenta de s'exclaffer et d'ouvrir une des bouteilles avant de la lui tendre et de faire de même pour elle-même.

''-Tu as croisé quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?  
-J'ai aperçu le grand pope et le chevalier de la balance ensemble mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée pour faire la conversation. C'est vraiment mort ces temps-ci.  
-Tu préfères que nous allions aux enfers le temps que tout se finisse ?  
-Je me passerais bien de tes collègues.  
-Il en va de même pour moi.  
-Pourquoi tu es devenue spectre exactement si tu peux pas les voir en peinture ?  
-Pour vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir te rencontrer voyons.''

La dernière remarque fut accompagnée d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire en coin, provoquant un très léger rougissement chez le serpentaire avant qu'elle ne parte dans un grand éclat de rire.

''-T'en a beaucoup des comme ça ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
-Je connais toutes celles du seigneur Eaque pour hélas l'avoir vu les pratiquer trop souvent.  
-Sur toi ?  
-Sur tout ce qui bouge.''

Les deux compagnes échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de trinquer leurs bouteilles l'une contre l'autre.

''-À nous, rescapées de l'apocalypse des couples imposés.  
-Et très propablement sauvées de peu d'une relation hétérosexuelle avec un homme qui ne l'est pas, compléta l'italienne.  
-Tu n'es pas vraiment hétéro non plus.  
-Tu l'es encore moins que moi.  
-Excuse-moi de savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, ou plutôt ce qui ne l'est pas.''

Elle échangèrent un baiser fugace avant de commencer à piocher dans leur sac de provision et poursuivirent leur pique-nique à la lueur des étoiles.

OoOoO

Les deux personnes se faisaient face à face, assises à une table et particulièrement concentrés sur leur stratégie.

''-Alors, comment se déroule la mission qui t'a été confiée ? Finit par interroger l'un des deux.  
-J'agis comme on me l'a demandé, mais c'est voué à l'échec.  
-Je doute que des êtres aussi faibles qu'eux puissent résister à tes pouvoirs.  
-Ce ne sont pas mes actions qui porteront problèmes mais leur propre ressenti. Ils saboteront eux-mêmes les couples créés car ils ne leur conviennent pas. Les paires qu'elle a demandé n'ont que rarement de l'harmonie entre elles.  
-Elle est incapable à ce point. Elle n'a même pas les capacités pour trouver de bonnes relations amoureuses entre ses propres chevaliers.''

Le silence retomba et la partie continua un temps.

''-Cette mission est vraiment une perte de temps et indigne de toi. Ces humains n'en valent pas la peine.  
-Je n'ai guère le choix de me plier à la demande.  
-Ils te font surveiller ces misérables jour et nuit. Le seul point positif est qu'il y en a quelques-un qui valent le détour et qui sont plaisant à l'œil.  
-Viens-tu réellement de complimenter des chevaliers ?  
-C'est bien la seule chose positive qu'ils entendront de moi.''

La dernière pièce tomba, marquant la victoire du second.

''-J'espère pour eux qu'ils sauront s'adapter à la situation, je ne veux pas avoir à intervenir si cela dégénère.''

Il quitta les lieux.

OoOoO

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  
Tchuss


	3. Chapitre trois

Nouveau chapitre ! On a perdu l'humour en chemin pour celui-là  
Y a de quoi faire plaisir à Hatsu niveau ship et pas de Zélos pour Arthy  
Merci à tout.e.s pour les reviews et bonne lecture

OoOoO

L'odeur du café enbaumait la pièce, ils avaient placé les tables et les chaises, mis les vianoiseries en vitrines et branché les machines.  
Les deux compagnons s'étaient certes exécutés avec maladresse mais le cœur y était.  
L'horloge affichait huit heure vingt très exactement lorsqu'ils finirent de tout mettre en place. Cela leur laissait donc un peut moins d'une heure avant le moment d'ouvrir la boutique s'ils se fiaient à la fiche d'horaires qu'ils avaient trouvée.

Camus avait donc récupéré un des livres qui trônait sur les très nombreuses étagères de l'endroit, s'était posé à une des tables et s'était lancé dans la lecture du roman et attendait à présent l'instant pour s'occuper de l'ouverture. Il ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'un individu plaça une tasse à son niveau avant de se placer à ses côtés et de se coller à lui sans plus de cérémonie.

''-N'as-tu pas bu assez de café pour ce matin ?  
-C'est un thé et il est pour toi.''

Milo passa un bras alors autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du français. Celui-ci se saisit du mug et en but une gorgée.

''-On va vraiment faire tourner un café-librairie comme si de rien n'était ?  
-Nous devons faire profil bas tant que nous n'en savons pas plus sur la situation.  
-Je préfère l'action, tu le sais bien. On ne sait même pas si on est dans une illusion ou dans une réalité alternative.  
-Et c'est bien pour cela que nous devons rester constamment sur le qui-vive, trouver le moindre détail qui nous aidera à comprendre la situation.''

Le scorpion poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se mettre à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de son amant.

''-Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on est vraiment bloqués dans une autre dimension ?  
-Cesse donc de t'inquièter inutilement, nous trouverons une solution.  
-Au moins je suis bloqué avec toi, déclara le grec avec un sourire séducteur.''

OoOoO

Aiolos devait bien admettre que ce matin, il avait traîné au lit. Après toutes ces années à être mort, il avait encore un peu de mal à se réhabituer à la vie. Et une des premières choses qu'il avait découvert était qu'il n'était que rarement opérationnel dès le réveil.  
Alors débarquer dans une salle à manger où son comparse du capricorne l'attendait avec un petit-déjeuner prêt à être manger ne l'avait pas choqué plus que de raisons.  
Le grec ne réagit pas non plus lorsque l' autre commença à faire la conversation, il se contenta de hocher la tête et sourire gentiment.  
Ce n'est que lorsque l'espagnol quitta les lieux en prétextant aller se préparer qu'il réalisa. Shura n'avait rien à faire dans la neuvième maison, il l'évitait d'ailleurs comme la peste depuis leur retour à la vie. Ils n'étaient même pas dans son temple mais dans une luxueuse bâtisse.  
Avec panique, il tenta d'appeler son armure, qui ne répondit pas. Son cosmos était totalement éteint, encore plus absent que dans sa mort, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
Le sagittaire se leva alors de la table, non sans récupérer un petit pain à grignoter au passage. Un journal abandonné à la place de son ancien assassin attira cependant son regard. Un tabloïd aux couleurs à s'en arracher la rétine avec des titres accrocheurs en grec ancien.  
Il ota un instant son regard du papier pour mordre à pleine dents dans la nourriture.  
Une minute, depuis quand les nouvelles étaient publiées dans une langue morte ?  
Ses yeux retombèrent immédiatement sur le magasine pour retrouver la version moderne de sa langue maternelle. Il n'avait tout de même pas halluciner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?  
Aiolos se replongea dans sa lecture ou plutôt sur l'analyse de la couverture. Sur celle-ci s'étalait une photographie de lui-même et de son voisin du dixième, dans ce qui semblait être un restaurant chic, l'espagnol un genoux à terre lui présentant une boîte ouverte. Enfin le plus gros titre annonçant: ''Un escrimeur de renom et le champion du monde de tir à l'arc enfin fiancés, un grand jour pour la communauté gay sportive.''  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Le seul intérêt romantique qu'il avait jamais eu pour quelqu'un avait été pour Saga et cela n'avait été qu'un béguin d'adolescence. Il n'avait rien contre Shura, mais ne se voyait clairement pas passer sa vie avec alors qu'ils n'étaient pas capable d'échanger plus de trois mots sans qu'un malaise s'installe.

Mais peut-être était-ce là l'origine de sa situation. Une épreuve divine pour leur permettre à tous deux de renouer leurs liens abîmés, pour prouver à Athéna que leur passer commun n'entravait en rien leurs liens de chevaliers.  
Pris d'une nouvelle force, Aiolos récupéra un sourire serein. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre une fausse relation amoureuse avec le capricorne, il avait d'ailleurs une préférence pour les blonds. Mais il était prêt à la supporter si cela pouvait recréer leur amitié perdue.

OoOoO

Mu avait été éveillé par la sonnerie assourdissante d'un réveil et s'était bien vite rendu compte que la situation n'était pas normale. Le premier indice avait évidemment été le lieu inconnu dans lequel il se trouvait, le second avait été le téléphone portable retrouvé sur la table de nuit à côté de lui.  
Ses connaissances plus que basiques en électronique lui permettaient tout de même de servir un minimum de l'appareil. Qu'il manqua de lâcher en voyant le fond d'écran; une simple image de lui en train d'embrasser Saga sur la joue. Chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir car cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et qui n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais lieu dans le futur étant donné qu'il était déjà en couple et fidèle.  
Après avoir trouvé des vêtements à sa taille, un salle de bain attenant à la chambre, et s'être battu pendant un long moment avec sa tenue, il finit par débarqué dans le salon pour trouver Saga penché sur un papier quelconque.  
Le bélier n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment réagir à cette vision. Et si la seconde personnalité du gémeau était de retour pour faire des siennes ? Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes à tout instant tant qu'il n'aurais pas déterminé si l'autre était un allié, un ennemi, ou un simple tour de son imagination.  
Il nota que les mains du grec étaient anormalement crispées autour de la lettre.

''-Est-ce que tout va bien ? finit-il par questionner.''

L'ancien pope sursauta à l'interpellation, l'observa un instant comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là avant de lâcher assez froidement.

''-Une lettre de Kanon pour dire qu'il continue son voyage autour du monde avec Rhadamanthe pour une durée indéterminée et qu'il ne sera pas joignable avant son retour.''

Tiens donc, l'ancien dragon des mers en couple avec un juge des enfers et à l'autre bout du monde, c'était tordu, surtout s'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le contacter... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici.

''-Ton frère agit souvent de la sorte, je pensais que tu y étais le plus habitué.''

Le grec parut hésitant à répondre puis déclara avec un sourire forcé.

''-On ne s'habitue jamais à sa façon de faire, ses choix amoureux en sont bien la preuve.''

Tous les couples de ce monde avaient l'air totalement invraisemblables.  
En parlant de relations amoureuses, si lui-même était ici avec Saga, alors avec qui se trouvait son véritable amant ?  
Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas que l'autre chevalier s'était rapproché de lui. Le grec plaça une main sous son menton pour faire croiser leurs regards.

''-Au moins, on peut voir où j'ai de meilleurs goûts que lui.''

Mu s'éloigna immédiatement de lui, les joues rouges.

''-J'ai un appel urgent à passer, finit par balbutier.''

Il s'enfuit alors sur le balcon de l'appartement. Arrivé à l'extérieur, le bélier consulta la liste de contacts sur son téléphone, si une bonne partie de ses camarades était présente, il manquait un nom, celui non-négligeable de la personne qui partageait sa vie.  
Après avoir fouillé un peu plus longtemps dans les messages de l'appareil il se rendit rapidement compte que ni Shaka, ni son maître ou même Dokho ne serait joignable. Absence à chaque fois justifiées par des excuses vaseuses de voyages dans des lieux perdus et sans réseau au milieu de l'Asie.

Cette histoire commençait vraiment à être fumeuse, toutes les personnes dont il était proche étaient soit inexistantes ici, soit impossibles à contacter.  
Tout ce qu'il avait était une étrange idylle avec le gardien du troisième temple qui n'avait jamais exprimé d'intérêt pour lui.

Une douleur lui vrilla le ventre. Comme si cette journée n'était pas assez stressante...  
Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de retourner à l'intérieur où Saga l'observa rentrer avec une légère inquiétude.

''-Est-ce que ça va ?''

Le grec était-il au courant ? Forcément vu qu'ils étaient amants ici.

''-Quelques douleurs, rien d'inhabituel, ça va passer.  
-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Je vais passer à la pharmacie, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air...''

Sur quoi Mu saisit une clef qui traînait sur le comptoir et un manteau qui ne pouvait être que le sien avant de quitter les lieux.  
La douleur et l'angoisse étaient trop présentes, le bélier n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation même s'il penchait plutôt pour une manipulation divine. Il avait besoin d'antidouleurs et de bandages, après il aviserait.

OoOoO

Le flot de clients était plus que gérable dans le café, Camus avait donc permis à son amant d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, le manque d'action lui pesant.  
Un problème se présentait cependant maintenant, cela faisait un bon moment que le scorpion était parti. Il n'avait pas pris son téléphone, et le verseau ne pouvait pas le contacter télépathiquement vu leur absence de cosmos.  
Il était donc à deux doigts de fermer boutique et de partir à la recherche de son petit-ami.

C'est cependant à ce moment qu'un certain chevalier du lion débarqua dans l'établissement, l'air chafouin. Il eu l'air légèrement surpris de le voir mais se dirigea cependant vers lui. Le français haussa un sourcil à cet étrange spectacle, jamais le Aiolia qu'il connaissait ne serait venu vers lui en période de trouble.

''-Salut Camus, le café le plus fort que tu as s'il te plaît, sans sucre.''

La boisson la plus infâme et la plus imbuvable qu'il pouvait produire donc.

''-T'aurais pas vu Milo ?  
-Il est sorti faire une course, y a-t-il une urgence ?  
-J'aurais besoin d'une oreille attentive.''

Tout ce qu'il n'était donc pas en temps normal pour le grec. Cependant vu comment celui-ci le regardait, il était clair que Camus allait devoir jouer les confidents si son compagnon ne revenait pas très vite.  
Il finit par poser une tasse face au lion, toujours accoudé au comptoir. Celui-ci but le liquide d'une traite, non sans une grimace.

''-Est-ce que tu as déjà questionné tous tes choix de vie ? Comme si tu ne savais pas comment tu en es arrivé là, tu te réveilles un matin et tu réalises dans quel bordel tu es.''

Bien sûr que ça lui était arrivé, la guerre contre Hadès n'avait pas été facile du côté des renégats, ils avaient tous eu envie d'abandonner à plusieurs moments. Voir Milo le regarder avec haine pour la première fois de son existence l'avait brisé intérieurement et il s'était demandé si ce qu'il faisait était judicieux, s'il ne devait pas plutôt se jeter sur son amant et profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Mais comment dire ça à son vis-à-vis ? Ce n'était clairement pas son genre et il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait du lion avec qui il avait grandi.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Finit par interroger le onzième gardien.  
-Tu as déjà questionné ta relation avec Milo ? Tu t'es déjà demandé si c'était vraiment le bon choix pour toi ?  
-Jamais.''

Sa réponse était soutenue par tout l'aplomb qu'il avait. Le scorpion était une des rares chose de son existence qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde. La seule exception qu'il s'était jamais autorisé dans son manque de sentiments habituels.

Aiolia poussa un profond soupir, clairement pas avancé par la réponse du verseau.

''-Je sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question. J'aurais dû m'en douter vu comment Milo parle toujours de vous deux, même quand tu étais...''

Le gardien du cinquième temple se coupa lui-même dans sa lancée, le français plissant les yeux à cette coupure impromptue. Est-ce que le grec parlait de sa mort ?

''-Quand tu étais insensible à ces charmes au début... Rattrapa maladroitement le lion.''

Camus n'arrivait pas à déterminer si l'homme en face de lui était originaire de la même réalité et tentait de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'ici ou si c'était réellement quelqu'un d'ici qui n'avait simplement pas l'habitude de converser avec lui.  
Sachant qu'à sa connaissance aucun des chevaliers n'était au courant de sa relation avec le huitième gardien, mais là encore Milo avait la langue bien pendue et il était plus que possible qu'il en ai discuté avec l'autre grec.

''-As-tu des problèmes amoureux ? Interrogea le verseau.''

Où était Milo? C'était à lui de gérer le chaton dépité.

''-Je ne suis plus sûr d'être amoureux de Marine...''

L'Aiolia de sa réalité était indéniablement proche de Marine bien qu'il ne les ai jamais surpris ayant des interactions romantiques.

''-Cela peut arriver à tout le monde de douter dans une relation.''

C'était normalement Aldébaran ou bien même Shaka qui donnait ce genre de phrases bâteaux.

''-Imagine te réveiller demain et te rendre compte que tu es hétéro mais marié à un homme. Et bien c'est l'inverse pour moi.  
-Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'es pas attiré par les femmes ?  
-Je dirais plutôt que je l'ai toujours su mais que par un concours de circonstances je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation.  
-Aiolia est-ce que tu...''

La porte du café s'ouvrant à la volée coupa net sa question.

''-Camus tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé !''

Un Milo tout joyeux entrait dans l'établissement, tenant quelque-chose dans ses bras. Il sautilla presque jusqu'à son amant et son ami.

''-Tiens salut 'Lia, bordel t'en fais une de ses têtes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''

La chose que maintenait le scorpion dans son étreinte se mit étrangement à bouger.

''-Milo, commença Camus, ne me dis pas que tu as osé...  
-Mais elle était toute seule à la rue, c'est pas humain d'abandonner quelqu'un comme ça.  
-Milo, nous ne garderons pas cette chose.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui alors soit tu lui trouves un refuge soit tu la ramènes là où tu l'as trouvée.  
-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.''

Le scorpion tourna la chose qu'il portait pour lui faire face au verseau.  
Un chiot, qui semblait être un berger australien, une boule de poils aux yeux pleureurs secondée par son amant en train de faire des yeux de chien battu.

''-Regarde comme elle est mignonne, tu n'oserais pas mettre Aurora à la rue.  
-Tu l'as vraiment appelée Aurora ?  
-Évidemment, pour rendre hommage à autre chose de magnifique.''

Face au léger rougissement de Camus, Milo sut qu'il avait gagné.

OoOoO

Ça avait été laborieux, mais Aphrodite et Deathmask avaient fini par trouver le logement du sagittaire et du capricorne, après quoi ils étaient partis dévaliser la supérette du coin pour récupérer la nourriture préférée de leur compagnon.  
Ils n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant à abuser de ses faiblesses pour le récupérer.  
Le couple était à présent devant la porte du domicile et s'acharnait sur la sonnette de l'entrée.

''-Ils ont intérêt à être là. Pourquoi eux ils ont une maison de riche et nous à peine assez d'économies pour acheter à manger?''

Aiolos finit par leur ouvrir la porte, légèrement étonné de les voir.

''-On a apporté le déjeuner, déclara le cancer, coupant court à toute question.''

Après quoi, il s'invita à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonies, rapidement suivi par le chevalier des poissons. Ce-dernier eu au moins la politesse de tendre un bouquet de fleurs au sagittaire. Composition florale retrouvée dans sa propre agence qu'il tentait au maximum de rendre moins rose.

''-Il est pas là Shura ? s'enquit l'italien.''

Les amants ne faisaient clairement pas dans la dentelle, montrant clairement la raison de leur présence.

''-Il doit être à l'étage, je vais le chercher.  
-Et si tu aidais Angi' à préparer le repas, pendant que moi je vais le chercher ?''

Le grec sembla tiquer au surnom mais le gardien du quatrième temple reprit bien vite.

''-On va faire ça, Aph' ne peut pas s'approcher de la cuisine, c'est une catastrophe ambulante.  
-Tu n'as simplement aucune appréciation pour la nourriture qui provient d'au-dessus du nord de l'Italie.  
-Tu sais que j'ai raison.''

Aphrodite poussa un soupir de frustration et tourna les talons pour aller chercher leur comparse. Il fut cependant coupé dans sa course par un cancer l'attrapant par le poignet, le faisait tourner sur lui même avant de l'embrasser fougueusement dans un mouvement digne des plus grands films romantique.

''-Tu n'es pas pardonné pour autant, susurra le suédois.  
-Tu sais très bien comment je compte me rattraper, sourit l'autre.''

Sur quoi, il put finalement quitter la pièce.  
Aiolos, qui s'était réfugié vers le réfrigérateur pour éviter la dispute marine, revint avec plusieurs paquets de viandes de les mains.

''-Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tente parmi ça ?''

Angelo l'observa avec outrage avant de prendre un air blessé.

''-Je suis végétarien je te rappelle, franchement c'est pas cool de me faire ça.  
-Excuse-moi, bien sûr, je ne suis pas très réveillé. Je vais te trouver autre chose.''

Sur quoi le plus jeune chevalier éclata de rire.

''-T'aurais vu ta tête, tu es beaucoup trop naïf mon pauvre. Sinon comment ça va avec Shu'?''

Le sagittaire pris alors un sourire niais qui ne disait rien de bon au cancer.

''-Nous nous sommes fiancés hier soir.  
-Quoi?!''

Le gâteau que Deathmask tenait dans les mains alla s'éclater au sol suite à cette annonce, une grimace étirant lentement les traits de l'italien.

''-C'est pas un peu soudain comme décision?''

La panique le prenait, arracher le capricorne des griffes d'Aiolos était quelque chose, récupérer un cabri aveuglé par son sens du devoir et de l'honneur alors qu'il venait de se fiancer était clairement une autre paire de manches.

OoOoO

Aphrodite avait finalement retrouvé son camarade en pleine observation d'une peinture à l'étage.

''-Shu'! Lança-t-il joyeusement.''

L'espagnol sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

''-Bonjour Aphrodite.''

Il était étrangement froid et ce n'était pas bon signe. Ce genre de comportement qu'il n'avait pas eu envers lui depuis qu'ils étaient devenu amis des années auparavant.  
Une solennité présente dans son regard qui avait pourtant disparu à son égard après leur première nuit ensemble.

''-Est-ce que tout va bien Shu'?''  
-Je suis en parfaite santé.''

Où était passé l'étrange tendresse du capricorne ? L'homme en face du suédois n'était clairement pas l'amant qu'il était venu chercher avec leur autre compagnon. Peut-être étaient-ils vraiment bien les deux seuls à avoir été transportés dans ce cauchemars.  
Il tenta cependant encore une attaque, voulant faire flancher cette façade.

''-Et sinon, comment ça va ta relation avec Aiolos ? Aucun problème entre vous ?  
-Absolument aucun, nous sommes en train de prévoir notre date de mariage.  
-Votre mariage, répéta le poisson d'une voix blanche.  
-Oui, je lui ai demandé hier et il a accepté. Nous devons maintenant trouver une date qui ne tombera pas pendant nos prochaines compétitions sportives.''

Sa voix n'affichait aucune émotion, aucune passion. Comme si ce mariage n'était qu'une étape obligatoire dans une relation qu'il se devait de porter à son terme.  
Une fois de plus Shura s'enfermait dans son devoir et coupait court à toute émotion. Comme lorsqu'il avait assassiné Aiolos ou qu'il avait accepté le marcher d'Hadès pendant la guerre sainte.  
Complètement inatteignable.

OoOoO

La lune brilliait haut dans le ciel, plus un seul bruit ne perturbait la ville, un silence parfait.  
Une seule personne semblait avoir des rêves agités.

Aiolos avait certe eu l'habitude d'observer le monde au travers de son armure, mais cela avait pris fin à son retour à la vie.  
Jusqu'à maintenant...

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas appeler le sagittaire jusqu'à lui, leur lien restait particulièrement étroit et maintenant le sommeil du grec les mélait de nouveau.

Et il pouvait voir ce qu'elle voyait à ce moment précis: son corps, et ceux d'autres chevaliers d'or, répartis dans une grande salle de marbre blanc.  
Un individu blond aux traits tirés se tenait près d'eux. Il releva les yeux en direction de l'armure d'or, son regard transpersant celui d'Aiolos.

OoOoO

Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous un jour pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.


	4. Chapitre quatre

Nouveau chapitre! Faut vraiment que je change les tags de la fic!  
Merci à Hatsu, Arthy et Pastellow pour leurs reviews

Pastellow: J'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à ta review le chapitre d'avant. Alors je suis ravi.e que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire. Mais est-ce que Mu est vraiment avec Shaka comme tu le penses, ah ah, réponse dans ce chapitre.

Voilà, voilà bonne lecture  
(Et Arthy, c'est évident)

* * *

Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, le sanctuaire lui sembla étrangement vide. Pas d'apprentis courant dans tous les sens, pas de chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent vacant à leurs occupations quotidiennes, une vide totale.  
L'arène, le mess et même la plage étaient totalement déserts.  
C'était bien inquiétant pour un lieu normalement habité au minimum par une centaine de personnes.  
Soit une fête avait eu lieu la veille et ils étaient tous en train de cuver, soit ils étaient tous partis en vacances sans lui, soit une attaque avait eu lieu pendant son absence et l'armée d'Athéna s'était faite décimer.  
Priant tous les dieux pour que sa dernière hypothèse soit fausse, il se dirigea rapidement vers la première maison pour la trouver complètement vide. Un pincement au cœur le pris en réalisant que le premier gardien n'était pas là pour l'accueillir.  
Le nouveau venu entreprit alors la longue montée jusqu'au treizième temple, chaque nouvelle maison aussi vide que la précédente.

Ce n'est que dans la dernière bâtisse qu'il croisa enfin un signe de vie sous la forme du Grand Pope et du chevalier de la balance, en plein échange bucale. Légèrement gêné d'interrompre leur moment, il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. En temps normal l'arrivant aurait laissé les amants en paix, mais maintenant il avait besoin de réponses.  
Les deux autres se séparèrent bien rapidement avant de lui jeter un regard particulièrement étonné.

''-Que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna Dohko.''

Ces deux-là ne s'attendait clairement pas à sa visite, restait à savoir pourquoi.

''-Je viens de rentrer et je m'inquiétais de ne voir personne alors je suis venu ici, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.''

Il avait eu quelques affaires à régler dans son pays natal et avait donc pris un congé, avec l'autorisation de Shion.

''-Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec les autres ? Interrogea l'ancien bélier.  
-Tu es en couple ? questionna le chinois.''

Quelle était cette question et comment ça avec les autres ?

''-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, bafouilla-t-il.  
-Personne ne comprend ce que se passe. Juste nous, nous avons eu la chance d'être épargnés parce qu'Athéna avait apparemment gardé la mémoire de Sasha pour notre relation.  
-Je ne veux même pas savoir avec qui nous serions en ce moment sinon...''

Les deux anciens semblaient bien d'accord sur ce point mais cela ne l'avançait en rien sur la situation.

''-Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
-Les dieux sont complètement furieux après les guerres et apparemment ils n'ont rien trouver de mieux que l'amour pour nous faire passer l'idée de nous battre. C'est pour ça que je te repose la question, est-ce que tu es en couple et que ça se sait ? On est pas là pour te juger, ça peut pas être pire que les trois autres qui fraternisent avec des spectres.  
-Je suis effectivement dans une relation avec quelqu'un, mais je doute que ça se sache.  
-Me dis pas que c'est avec un autre chevalier d'or...  
-Et bien...''

S'en fut trop pour le gardien du septième temple qui éclata de rire.

''-Ils t'ont oublié! S'exclafa-t-il. Les dieux n'ont pas remarqué que tu étais absent mais en plus ton petit-ami est sûrement dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.  
-Il n'y a pas matière à rire Dohko.  
-Avoue quand même que c'est cocasse Shion.''

L'aîné de la chevalerie de dépêtra de l'étreinte de son amant avant de lâcher:

''-Leur projet est insensé et ne fait qu'affaiblir le sanctuaire en cas d'attaque.  
-Tu es surtout inquiet pour ton agneau qu'ils ont osé jeter dans les bras de Saga.''

Il se crispa légèrement à cette annonce avant de récupérer la parole:

''-Qu'est-ce que Mu ferait dans les bras de Saga ?  
-Les dieux ont eu l'idée saugrenue de créer des couples entre chevaliers et de les envoyer vivre un rêve amoureux en espérant qu'ils le deviennent réellement, grinça le pope.  
-Enfin à ta place je m'inquièterais pour mon petit-ami, qui sait ce qui va lui arriver.  
-Dohko je ne pense pas que tu sois en train de l'aider.''

En effet cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. L'aîné des gémeaux avait un charme indéniable, et si jamais il tombait sous celui du bélier, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à essayer de le séduire.

''-Et tous les chevaliers sont dans cette situation ? Articula-t-il difficilement.  
-Chevaliers, marinas, spectres, énuméra la balance. Ils y a que les gosses qui ont été épargnés parce qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour ça.  
-Mais les spectres ont réussi à être mis au courant de la situation en amont et se sont tous affichés officiellement comme des couples pour y échapper.  
-Enfin les marinas et chevaliers adultes célibataires sont tous victimes de cette machination, tu es le seul à avoir été épargné parce que tu n'étais pas là.''

Devait-il se vexer ou remercier les dieux de cette nouvelle ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se réjouir alors que Mu et le reste de la chevalerie se retrouvaient dans une machination rocambolesque. Pouvait-il au moins y faire quelque chose ? S'il s'agissait d'une décision divine, aucune de ses actions ne pourrait faire changer les choses. Mais il n'allait pas rester les bras-croisés. Le chevalier ne doutait en aucun cas de la fidélité de son petit-ami mais lorsque les habitants de l'Olympe s'y mettaient rien n'était plus sûr.

''-Aldebaran, tu es toujours avec nous ?  
-Oui, je suis simplement secoué par la nouvelle.''

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ?

OoOoO

C'est un Eaque particulièrement pâle et avec des yeux cernés qui rejoignit ses frères et leurs amants pour partager un thé matinal. Sa soirée avait été particulièrement secouée et éprouvante, et cela pas dans le bon sens du terme.

''-Alors, commença Kanon, comment s'est passée cette réunion familiale ?  
-Je ne veux plus quitter les enfers pour les mille prochaines années, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.  
-Nous avons besoin de tous les détails que tu peux nous donner, lui rappela gravement Rhadamanthe.  
-Tu veux quoi ? Les moments où ils ont tous fait semblant de s'intéresser à notre vie alors qu'ils n'ont strictement rien à faire des bâtards de Zeus? Les critiques à peine cachées envers sa majesté pour oser partager ses nuits avec un humain? L'interrogatoire d'Aphrodite et d'Éros pour essayer de me faire avouer que tous les spectres en couple le sont pour de faux ? Ou bien encore Nyx s'inquiétant pour ses fils chéris?''

Le résumé de la soirée n'était pas des plus attirants, cela était clair.

''-C'était si terrible ? Interrogea Minos avec une pointe de pitié.  
-Tellement que je bénirais maintenant chaque d'être devenu un juge des enfers et de ne pas avoir fini sur l'Olympe comme certains autres.''

Sue quoi le népalais finit sa tasse d'une traite avant d'en fixer le fond comme si elle contenait les secrets de l'univers.

''-C'était humiliant, poursuivit-il. Les voir l'attaquer comme ça et ne même pouvoir le défendre...  
-Tu devrais être prêt à défendre sa majesté en toute occasion, rétorqua Kagaho.''

Le récipient se brisa entre les mains du Garuda alors qu'il lançait un regard plein de haine à son subordonné.

''-Ton estime de moi est si basse que tu penses que je courberais l'échine face à d'autres dieux ? Si je ne suis pas intervenu c'est uniquement parce qu'il me l'a ordonné.''

Eaque avait dû prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas se jeter bec et ongles à chaque fois qu'une divinité osait dénigrer le dieu des enfers. Mais il avait un statut à honorer et ils avaient une image à tenir. Alors la colère avait été ravalée et les masques maintenus.

''-Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui, nota l'anglais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?  
-Nous savons tout deux que tu n'aurais jamais hésité à enfreindre un ordre si quelqu'un osait insulter sa majesté, beaucoup d'entre nous en feraient autant. Non pour que tu restes de marbre simplement parce qu'il te l'avait demandé signifie que quelque chose d'autre s'est ajouté.''

Le népalais aurait bien voulu nié l'évidence, mais il ne pouvait pas contester le jugement de quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis des milliers d'années.

''-Eaque, tu ne pas te permettre d'éprouver des sentiments pour sa majesté, réprouva l'égyptien.''

Ce-dernier reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du griffon, qui lui désigna l'air déprimé de son cadet.

''-Je ne fais que...''

Kagaho fut rapidement coupé dans sa phrase par Minos l'embrassant fougueusement. Le juge le somma mentalement de se taire, lui promettant mille souffrances le cas contraire.

''-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire de toutes façons ? C'est pas comme si notre relation avait le moindre sens réel, ce n'est que du vent. Il m'a proposé cette solution comme il l'aurait fait à n'importe quel autre spectre. Il a besoin de tous le monde pour faire tourner les enfers, c'est même pour ça qu'il nous a prévenu de ce qui allait se passer...''

Dire que le Garuda avait l'air déprimé aurait été un euphémisme, son regard était vide.

''-Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ? Intervint le dragon des mers.  
-Kanon ce n'est pas le moment pour une de tes idées douteuses, siffla la wyvern.  
-Poséidon a une relation régulière avec Io, il ne le cache à personne. Et le réceptacle d'Athéna est clairement attiré le chevalier du dragon, donc je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.  
-Les marinas et les chevaliers contrairement aux spectres ne vivent pas éternellement tu t'en es sûrement rendu compte. Aucun de nous ne peut se permettre ne serait-ce que l'espoir d'une relation amoureuse avec sa majesté car nous le servons éternellement. Imagine un peu les dégâts qu'une rupture causerait.  
-Pensez ce que vous voulez, je maintiens que vous vous prenez la tête pour rien.''

Ce genre de débat morale pouvait durer bien longtemps, surtout avec un dragon de chaque côté.  
Pendant ce temps, du sang s'écoulait toujours de la plaie d'Eaque, provoquée par les éclats du verre.

''Rhadamanthe, interpella le norvégien.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Va donc nous chercher une bouteille de whisky, ça aidera plus la situation que du thé.  
-Ce n'est pas l'heure pour en boire.  
-Rhada... Il en a besoin.''

L'anglais jeta un regard de pitié à leur plus jeune frère avant de capituler.

''-Très bien...  
-Je t'accompagne, déclara son amant, il a aussi besoin d'une trousse à pharmacie.

OoOoO

Violate et Sheena avaient rejoint l'arène sur les coups de treize heure, décidant que l'absence de guerre n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas entretenir leur force physique.

''-On peut raller autant qu'on veux, déclara la spectre entre deux coups, avec tous les autres partis nous avons tout l'espace que nous voulons pour combattre.  
-C'est clair que c'est pas aux enfers que tu dois avoir de la place.  
-Surtout quand certains individus rôdent pour se rincer l'œil.  
-C'est à dire ?''

La voix de l'ophiucus s'était durcie à se dernière question, peu ravie de ce que cela laissait entendre.

''-Entre autres, le crapaud qui passe plus de temps au terrain d'entraînement pour mater ouvertement notre armée sans surplus, homme comme femme d'ailleurs.  
-Je vais le tuer, annonça posément l'italienne.''

Le combat s'arrêta, son cosmos devenant étrangement menaçant. Avant que sa petite-amie ne reprenne les hostilités en se jetant sur elle et rajoutant:

''-Crois bien qu'il a noté de m'éviter la dernière fois que je lui ai réglé son compte.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
-Disons simplement que lors de la guerre sainte qui a suivi, il n'est pas mort à cause de l'un de nos ennemis.''

Les échanges s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, la guerrière observant cette fois-ci sa compagne avec fierté.

''-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?''  
-Évidemment, sinon nous nous serions déjà entretuées.''

Elles continuèrent un long moment d'échanger des coups tout en se lançant des pics avant de finalement déclarer forfait pour la journée.  
C'est un chevalier du taureau légèrement perdu qui vint les rejoindre, clairement en recherche de réponses.

''-Aldébaran? S'étonna Sheena.  
-Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres chevaliers d'or ? Interrogea Violate.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la situation, avoua-t-il. Mais il semblerait que j'ai été oublié dans l'équation.''

Un sourire amusé s'étala sur le visage de la spectre.

''-Vous en avez de la chance.''

Le brésilien soupira longuement avant de secouer la tête.

''-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois...''

Le taureau n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme il devait l'avouer. Il parvenait à deviner que c'était un spectre mais cela s'arrêtait là. Déjà que retenir l'intégralité de l'armée d'Athéna était un calvaire, celles ennemies s'avéraient être mission impossible.

''-Violate du Behemoth.  
-Violate, je peux difficilement me réjouir alors que mes amis sont dans une situation précaire.  
-Votre petit-ami est dans le tas donc.''

Aldébaran rougit violemment après s'est fait percé à jour aussi rapidement.

''-Donc Kiki avait raison, réalisa la femme chevalier. Tu sortais bien avec Mu...  
-Comment?!  
-Vous passez votre temps ensemble, le gosse avait juste à additionner deux et deux avant de venir partager ses découvertes avec la première personne qui passe. D'ailleurs tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre sinon je n'aurais pas donner cher de ta peau une fois que Shion l'aurait appris.''

Le pauvre gardien du second temple n'en menait pas large. Garder une relation secrète était déjà difficile, la maintenir invisible aux yeux d'un Grand Pope relevait de l'exploit, se faire démasquer par un gosse de huit ans c'était humiliant tout de même.

''-Je peux compter sur vous deux pour ne rien lui dire ? Supplia-t-il presque.  
-Cela dépend du prix que vous êtes prêt à payer, chevalier.  
-Violate?  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?''

L'italienne embrassa fougueusement la guerrière du monde souterrain.

''-Ne nous mets pas à dos l'un des rares chevaliers d'or qui est minimum courtois...''

OoOoO

Cette situation devenait ridicule, même lui en perdrait le sommeil, un comble.  
Devoir surveiller l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna n'était pas une de ses fonctions divines, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

De plus les guerriers dorés était une nuisance même dans un état comateux. Entre les cosmos plein d'amour du verseau et du scorpion qui se rejoignaient à tous va, celui du bélier qui cherchait apparemment quelqu'un sans le trouver, et enfin l'armure d'or du sagittaire qui s'était matérialisée auprès de son porteur comme si de rien n'était.

Sa surveillance constante de ce que pensait vivre les chevaliers d'or n'avait fait que renforcer ses certitudes; les couples créés par les dieux ne tiendraient jamais, seuls ceux qui s'aimaient déjà avant y parviendraient. Et encore certains seraient peut-être brisés par leurs manigances.

Il jeta un regard agacé en direction du neuvième gardien, quel gâchis.

''-Comment te portes-tu ?''

Au moins pouvait-il compter sur le nouvel arrivant pour le soutenir mentalement comme il l'avait toujours fait.

''-Cela ne mène à rien, chaque jour me le confirme un peu plus.  
-Et si tu mettais fin à cette situation ridicule il serait plus que facile d'accuser ces humains comme en étant la cause.  
-Que suggères-tu ?  
-Leur force mentale n'est pas inépuisable, nous dirons aux autres dieux que les maintenir trop longtemps dans cette réalité leur aurait fait perdre totalement l'esprit.  
-Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais ils se douteront bien de quelques choses si je les en sortais tous en même temps.  
-Il suffit donc d'agir un par un, le plus faible en premier.''

L'arrivant passa un main distraite dans la chevelure du chevalier du lion.

''-Commence donc par celui-là.''

OoOoO

Une fois de plus il rejoignait les quartiers d'Hadès pour la nuit. Sauf que cette fois-ci il avait le cœur lourd.  
Ses frères avaient bien tenter de parler avec lui, de lui remonter le moral, en vain.

''-Est-ce que tout va bien Eaque ?''

La divinité était encore plus attirante une fois décontractée, loin du regard de ses guerriers, plus humaine.

''-Oui votre majesté.''

Lors de sa première vie, il ne se serait sûrement pas retenu de lui crier tout ce qu'il ressentait au visage.

''-Je sais que la situation n'est pas agréable pour toi, j'en suis vraiment navré.''

Pour n'importe quel humain, il se serait jeté sur ces lèvres tentatrices.

''-Ce n'est rien votre majesté, je vous l'assure.''

* * *

Merci d'voir lu, rendez-vous au prochin chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.


	5. Chapitre cinq

Je suis de retour! Pour un nouveau chapitre! Vive les phrases exclamatives!  
Merci à Arthy, Hatsu et O-minis pour leur reviews  
Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews  
Bonne lecture

* * *

L'agacement d'Aphrodite était palpable, le stylo qu'il tenait en main frappant sans fin le bureau où il était installé. Quelqu'un avait finalement pris rendez-vous avec lui pour régler ses problèmes amoureux et n'allait pas tarder à arriver.  
Il y avait cependant deux problèmes à cette histoire:le premier était qu'il n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça avec les récents événements, le second étant simplement que le poisson n'avait aucune qualification pour ce job, aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Sa propre relation avait été un cauchemar à mettre en place, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Entre Angelo qui n'avait eu d'abord aucune envie de s'engager, Shura qui n'acceptait pas au début l'idée que trois personnes puissent entretenir une romance stable et saine, et leurs caractères bien trempés, plus d'une fois le suédois avait eu envie de baisser les bras. Les flirts adolescence avaient eu un grand mal à survivre au passage à l'age adulte. Encore heureux pour eux qu'ils ne se soient pas retrouvés ennemis pendant l'une des guerres ou leur triade n'aurait pas survécue, la communication n'étant pas vraiment leur point fort. Ce qui était bien prouvé par la situation actuelle.

Alors non, son client quel qu'il soit était le cadet de ses soucis. Le chevalier n'avait d'ailleurs même pas pris la peine de consulter son identité, il avait simplement accepté la demande de rendez-vous reçue depuis internet sans même la lire.  
Aphrodite se devait cependant de faire semblant d'être le lui de cette dimension comme il l'avait convenu avec son compagnon tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de pistes sur ce qu'il se passait.

La porte de l'agence s'ouvrit en tintant joyeusement, annonçant l'arrivée du désespéré sentimentale.

« -Salut, s'annonça faiblement celui-ci.

-Aiolia ? »

Le douzième gardien haussa un sourcil en voyant le lion apparaître dans son champs de vision. Le cinquième gardien le gratifia à peine d'un signe de la main avant de venir s'affaler sur la chaise face à lui.

Aphrodite jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux photos de couples qui s'étalaient sur un des murs de son agence. Sur un des cadres, Aiolia s'affichait ouvertement au bras de Marine.  
Tiens donc, le lion de ce monde était hétérosexuel, c'était le contraire pour la version chevalier. Certes le suédois était sûrement le seul au courant de cette information mais tout de même. Pour une fois que le grec affichait ouvertement sa vie amoureuse, ce n'était pas pour cacher sa sexualité, enfin il espérait.

« Une agence matrimoniale c'est pour aider les gens à se mettre en couple chaton, ou bien tu as des problèmes avec la femme de ta vie ? »

Le chevalier des poissons n'était peut être pas entremetteur mais il n'en restait pas loin une commère de première.  
Le plus jeune sembla hésiter un moment avant de lâcher.

« Ça ne marche plus entre nous et je ne savais pas à qui en parler, Milo est trop pris dans son bonheur de couple avec Camus et Ayoros ne me donnerait pas un avis objectif. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Aphrodite. Aiolia devait vraiment être désespéré pour venir le voir après avoir estimé que son meilleur ami et son frère n'était pas de bons choix. Certes ils avaient tous deux une relation particulière mais ils n'avaient jamais causé sentiments, tout du moins avec le lion de sa réalité.

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne va plus entre vous ? Vous êtes plutôt complice normalement.  
-Je ne suis plus attiré par elle ? Tenta maladroitement le grec. »

Il n'avait plus d'attirance pour elle, en voilà une excuse vaseuse. Même avec un intérêt plus que limité pour la gente féminine, le poisson devrait reconnaître que la chevalière d'argent avait un charme indéniable. Pour ne plus être attiré par elle, un homme aimant les femmes aurait dû faire un virage à 180 degrés dans sa sexualité. À moins que...

« Tu n'es plus attiré par ton aigle ou tu ne l'as jamais été ? Susurra-t-il. »

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'écarquillèrent à cette affirmation et le suédois pensa avoir taper dans le mille. Cependant ce n'est pas cela qui l'avait désarçonné.

« Aigle, répéta-t-il lentement. C'est bien ce que tu as dit ?  
-Oui, un problème avec ça ? »

Aphrodite n'était pas sûr de comprendre la réaction de l'autre à ce terme. Aiolia l'observa cependant un instant avec espoir et peur mélangés.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici non plus ? Interrogea-t-il avec une voix presque suppliante.  
-Tu es l'Aiolia qu'on connaît, réalisa le chevalier des poissons, on est pas les seuls à avoir été transportés dans cette dimension étrange... »

Le suédois nota que son pairs gardait une certaine méfiance à son sujet.

« Un problème, chaton ?  
-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas une illusion comme tout le reste de cet endroit ? Prouve-moi que tu es vraiment toi. »

Jamais il n'avait vu le lion dans une telle détresse émotionnelle, complètement perdu et tentant de retrouver le moindre lien avec la réalité qu'il pouvait.

« On a déjà couché ensemble, il y a des années, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment. J'étais sur le point de craquer parce que j'en avais marre d'essayer de maintenir une relation entre Shura, Angelo et moi alors qu'eux n'essayaient même pas, et toi tu venais de te rendre compte que tu préférais les hommes. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant de cette information. »

Aiolia sembla se détendre alors que son collègue énonçait ces faits, il lâcha même un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit la raison à l'époque nota-t-il.  
-Tu voulais vraiment que je te dise que j'entretenais une relation régulière avec l'assassin de ton frère et un homme qui décorait son temple avec des têtes avant de finir dans tes draps ?  
-C'est sûr que dit comme ça... »

Les deux échangèrent un rire franc, une simple amitié leur était restée de cette nuit.

« Enfin cela explique pourquoi tu ne veux pas de cette pauvre Marine. Tu sais si elle ressent quoique ce soit pour toi de son côté ? »

Si la japonaise éprouvait des sentiments pour lui alors la rupture serait bien plus difficile, même pour une fausse relation.

« Nous en avons discuté franchement et non, elle ne m'aime pas dans ce sens là.  
-Tu es donc libre comme l'air chaton, constata Aphrodite avec amusement.  
-Et alors, grogna un nouvel arrivant, tu comptes lui faire des avances à cause de ça ? »

Le chevalier d'or du cancer se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, un air plein de colère accroché au visage. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici restait un mystère.

« Tu n'étais pas sorti faire un tour en ville ? Questionna son amant. Et qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme stupidités ?  
-Je suis revenu, il y a rien à faire d'intéressant dans ce trou. Puis j'ai pu assister au spectacle de mon petit-ami en train de me quitter cette fois si au moins.  
-Angi' je ne comptes pas te quitter.  
-À d'autres, Shura nous a largué pour Aiolos et maintenant tu me quittes pour Aiolia, j'aurais dû m'y attendre remarque. »

Le suédois siffla avec agacement, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas perdre son calme.

« Je ne compte pas te quitter, vous quitter, affirme-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot. Même pas pour le chaton.  
-Pourtant tu nous a trompé avec lui avant, tu t'es même fait un plaisir de lui rappeler.  
-Je ne vous ai pas trompé puisqu'on venait de rompre pour la troisième fois du mois, grinça le poisson. Tu as couché avec Milo deux jours plus tard je te rappelle.  
-Retourne pas ça contre moi la poiscaille !  
-Calmez-vous tous les deux ! »

Le chevalier du lion avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'intervenir entre les deux amants.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Shura et mon frère ?  
-Ton frangin de cette dimension nous a piqué Shura et compte se marier avec, cracha Deathmask.  
-Mais cela n'a pas de sens, ils ne se parlent jamais...  
-Et pourtant chaton, cette réalité ne fait pas de sens, cependant vu que tu es l'Aiolia de notre réalité, cela signifie que les autres le sont sûrement aussi...  
-Alors pourquoi Shura joue la comédie avec Aiolos hein ? »

Le cancer ne voulait qu'une chose, récupérer ses petits amis et aller se terrer dans son temple pour ne plus en sortir, il soupira longuement. Aphrodite vient alors se placer à ses côtés, ne lâchant pas un mot. Avec agacement, le gardien du quatrième le saisit par le bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement, baiser que le poissons lui rendit avec autant d'ardeur.

« Aiolia, t'as pas intérêt à lui tourner autour, c'est clair ?

-Aiolia ? »

Le chevalier du lion s'écroula au sol sous le regard d'incompréhension des amants.

OoOoO

Le silence était pesant, seul le tic-tac de la pendule brisait cette étrange ambiance.  
Les deux hommes s'observaient avec hésitation, ne sachant pas comment démarrer une discussion. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés être en couple. Une bien triste paire en train de manger leur entrée avec peu de conviction, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

« Comment vont tes maux de ventre ? Interrogea maladroitement Saga.  
-Je fais avec, ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude donc tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, répondit Mu avec un sourire rassurant.  
-T'es douleurs sont récurrentes ? Ce n'est pas normal et ça ne me rassure donc pas du tout.  
-Mais c'est simplement mes... »

Le tibétain se coupa lui-même dans sa phrase.  
Et si son ''amant'' de cette réalité n'était pas au courant. Ce n'était pas possible, leur relation en était à un stade auquel on ne pouvait pas se cacher ce genre de choses. Alors comment...  
Le gémeau se leva de sa chaise vint se placer à ses côtés pour l'enlacer avant de déclarer la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Mu, si tu es malade je t'en prie, dis-le moi.  
-Je ne vais pas mourir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Saga saisit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« -Pourquoi me caches-tu quelque chose ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui m'ait fait perdre ta confiance ?  
-Bien sûr que non, rassura le bélier avec un sourire tendre. »

Il ne pouvait perdre sa confiance en quelqu'un pour qui il n'en avait jamais eu. Cette homme qui avait tué son maître, tenté d'assassiner Athéna et déclenché une guerre meurtrière. Le tibétain apprenait peut-être à le connaître depuis leur résurrection mais cela s'arrêtait bien là.  
Il n'allait donc certainement pas lui dévoiler ses pires démons.

«-Alors quoi donc ?  
-J'ai simplement du mal à en parler, je ne veux pas en parler. Il vaut mieux laisser certaines choses enterrées... Peut-être un jour... »

Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, le gémeau liât ses lèvres au siennes dans un rapide baiser.

«-C'est une promesse alors, susurra-t-il à son oreille. »

Saga se releva rapidement, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

«-Je vais chercher le plat, ça doit être cuit. »

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, créée par quelqu'un qui n'en savait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup à son sujet, à ses sentiments et à son corps.  
Une réalité bancale qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ?

Une douleur à son torse la ramena brusquement à la réalité. C'était bien ça le plus gros problème qu'il avait sur les bras, et rien pour le gérer correctement. Il espérait réellement que ce qui arrivait dans cette réalité n'aurait pas d'influence sur son corps ou il n'imaginait pas dans quel état il allait retrouver le sien.

OoOoO

Elle s'était installée dans un parc de la ville pour réfléchir aux récents événement, enfin au moins d'essayer de comprendre un minimum ce qui se passait.  
Entre autre Marine se retrouvait mariée à un de ses meilleurs amis, dont la sexualité n'allait d'ailleurs absolument pas avec la situation.

La chevalière de l'aigle avait déjà eu une longue conversation avec le gardien du cinquième temple à ce sujet. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un casse-tête pour l'un comme pour l'autre malgré la confiance qu'il se portait. Il fallait dire que l'époque où les femmes devaient porter des masques, les jumeaux restés cachés et où le Pope ne se montrait plus n'était pas la plus propice aux confidences, chacun craignait pour sa vie.

Personne n'allait s'afficher en public avec qui que ce soit, chaque romance tenait du secret le plus totale.

La courte relation de Shaina et Marine dont elles étaient les seules au courant, ou encore le couple de Camus et Milo dont Aiolia avait découvert l'existence après une confession avinée du scorpion. Tous s'étaient donc protégés comme ils le pouvaient.

Leur retour à la vie n'avait pas vraiment aidé les langues à se délier, certains étaient certes moins prudent pour leurs escapades nocturnes, mais personne ne s'affichait avec l'amour de sa vie au bras s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un du même genre. Ils attendaient tous un signe montrant que leur déesse et le grand Pope ne rentrerait pas dans une colère noire à cette idée.  
Les rumeurs allaient bon train que le sanctuaire de Poséidon était plus ouvert sur le sujet, mais la divinité marine n'était pas la déesse vierge et célibataire qu'était Athéna.

La guerrière poussa un long soupir de désespoir en se posant sur un des bancs de l'espace public.

Elle ne savait absolument pas comment appréhender Aiolia dans cette réalité. Étaient-ils surveillés ? Pouvaient-ils se parler ouvertement ?

Marine se prit la tête dans les mains. Et dire que la nuit avant que cette drôle de situation arrive, quelqu'un lui avait proposé un rendez-vous qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'accepter.

Son téléphone sonna soudainement, la tirant de ses réflexions, non sans quelques difficultés, elle finit par réussir à décrocher.

« -Madame Leo ? Interrogea la voix »

Son nom de famille ici apparemment, en plus de ne pas être original,on ne rien d'elle dans ce patronyme, juste le chevalier du lion.

« -C'est moi, finit par répondre la japonaise.  
-J'ai le regrets de vous annoncer que votre mari a été hospitalisé.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Il aurait apparemment fait un malaise en compagnie de deux de vos amis. Je ne peux hélas rien vous dire de plus au téléphone, si vous pouviez vous rendre à l'hôpital. »

Comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

OoOoO

La salle d'attente de l'hôpital était anormalement silencieuse, Aphrodite se rongeait nerveusement les ongles tandis que Masque de mort jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, Aiolos serrait étroitement les mains de Shura dans les siennes, ce-dernier retenant à grande peine une grimace de douleur, Marine qui venait d'arriver triturait son téléphone, ne sachant que faire.

Un médecin au regard fatigué finit par entrer dans la salle pour déclarer.

« -Votre ami est dans un état critique, vous ne pourrez hélas pas lui rendre visite.

-C'est une blague ? S'exclama le poisson en se levant avec rage.  
-Pouvons-nous au moins savoir ce qu'il a ? Interrogea l'espagnol.

-J'ai bien peur que non, le secret médical m'en empêche.

-Il y a de sa famille ici, grogna le cancer, vous pouvez bien faire une entorse pour son frangin !  
-Non, rétorqua nettement le praticien. »

Sur quoi, il ressortit sous les sanglots à peine étouffés du sagittaire.

OoOoO

Le corps d'Aiolia était complètement engourdi, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil.

« -Il se réveille, constata une voix.

-Ne le brusque pas, c'est un humain, il va avoir du mal à se rétablir tout de suite.

-Et c'est ça qui a gagné la guerre, une honte. »

Le premier individu ne sembla pas le porter dans son cœur, le second voulait lui au moins le ménager.  
Il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, en vain, sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, un simple grognement de douleur lui échappa.

«-Cesse donc ton cinéma, s'agaça le premier. »

Un bras le tira avec agacement de l'endroit où le lion était allongé.

« -Thanatos, tu risques de le blesser.

-Il a vu pire. »

Aiolia vacilla un instant, s'appuyant sur la figure proche de lui avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux, une chevelure argentée emplissant sa vision.

« -Bienvenue parmi les vivants chevaliers, tu sors d'un sommeil de plusieurs jours, ne surestimes pas tes forces.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hypnos, je m'occupe de surveiller celui-là. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Thanatos.

« -Nous allons bien nous amuser tous les deux. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre


	6. Chapitre six

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Hatsu, Arthy et Wei pour leur review.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qui va suivre mais je 'ai aucun regret

* * *

Le visage d'Eaque emmergea avec difficulté des couvertures. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait dormi comme un loir et la source de chaleur à ses côtés n'y était sûrement pas pour rien. Son compagnon était apparemment en train de jouer avec ses cheveux, une mèche n'appartenant d'ailleurs pas au garuda lui chatouillait le visage. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux sur son partenaire. Celui-ci était concentré sur un livre, un main cependant enfouit dans sa chevelure, maintenant un contact entre eux.

''-Tu es enfin réveillé, nota-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.''

Cette douce voix à l'accent français... Qui n'appartenait absolument pas à celui qui faisait battre son cœur !  
Le juge se releva d'une traite avec panique. Il n'avait tout de même pas été ramené dans le même rêve que les chevaliers ? La tromperie avait-elle été démasquée ?

''-Camus? Interpella-t-il avec incompréhension.  
-Oui mon amour ?''

C'était une mauvaise blague, il n'avait pas échanger plus de trois phrases avec le chevalier du verseau de toute sa vie et celui-ci vivait une idylle avec Milo. Alors pourquoi ?  
Le français, face à son air perdu, frola ses lèvres avec les siennes.

''-Il est parti nous préparer le petit déjeuner si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, susurra-t-il.''

La porte de la chambre ne tarda pas à claquer pour laisser entrer un homme ne portant qu'un tablier ainsi qu'un plateau remplit de tasses de thé et de vianoiseries.

''-Notre poussin s'est enfin réveillé, ricanna le nouveau venu.''

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? C'était quoi ce cauchemars ?  
Eaque lança un regard à Camus qui observait amoureusement le dernier arrivant.

''-Viens donc nous rejoindre, Zélos.  
-Avec joie !''

OoOoO

''-Réveille-toi Eaque !''

Un nouveau réveil pour le garuda, cette fois-ci secoué comme un prunier par Hadès.

''-Votre majesté ? S'étonna-t-il.  
-Tu marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles dans ton sommeil, je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit faire un cauchemar aussi virulent. Est-ce que ça va ?''

Le regard de la divinité se planta dans le sien, semblant sonder son âme. C'est à cet instant que le spectre se rendit compte de leur proximité et se releva en rougissant violemment.

''-Tout va bien majesté, marmonna-t-il.''

Un éclair de déception traversa le regard de son dieu, disparaissant aussitôt, celui-ci reprit:

"-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu désire me cacher.  
-Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille majesté.  
-Alors peux-tu me jurer sur le Styx que ce n'est pas le cas ?''

Le garuda détourna le regard sans rien dire.

''-Je vois, murmura Hadès.''

Sur quoi il quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter à son subordonné.

OoOoO

Elysion, le domaine éternel où reposent les âmes pures. Lieu rarement foulé par une présence mortelle, et pourtant...  
Aiolia s'y tenait bien, vivant, et conscient.

''-Comptes-tu admirer les lieux pour le prochain siècle ou vas-tu enfin te décider à avancer, s'agaca une voix.''

Thanatos, la mort incarnée se tenait à ses côtés, ou plutôt supportait son poids pour l'aider à marcher.  
Lentement mais sûrement, les deux progressaient vers une des bâtisses de pierre blanche qui emplissait ce paradis mais leur progression était bien souvent entrecoupée par des pauses de lion.

''-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Questionna le grec.  
-Je répondrais à tes questions une fois que tu seras assis quelque part et que je serais sûr que tu ne t'evanouiras pas sur moi.''

Ils finirent néanmoins par arriver à une table pour s'y poser. Une nymphe vint alors alors rapidement leur servir du thé alors que d'autres se mettaient à jouer de la musique pour rompre le silence des lieux.

''-Bien, finit par reprendre le dieu, tu ne cessera pas de m'importuner avec tes interrogations tant que je n'y aurais pas répondu, alors que désires-tu savoir ?  
-Pourquoi je suis ici, et les autres chevaliers d'or aussi ?  
-Les dieux de l'Olympe ont estimé que créer des relations amoureuses entre les différents guerriers des sanctuaires permettrait une paix durable, ils ont donc ordonné à Hypnos de créer un rêve idyllique avec des couples imaginés par Athéna en espérant qu'ils développent de réels sentiments les un envers les autres.''

Aiolia accusa le coup de l'annonce, que les dieux suggèrent quelque chose de pareil, que sa propre divinité participe... N'étaient-ils que des jouets dans leurs mains ?

''-Éros n'était pas enchanté par cette idée non plus, disant que ce genre de sentiments ne pouvait pas se forcer et Aphrodite s'est finalement rangée du côté de son fils. Vous avez bien eu de la chance que les dieux de l'amour ne s'en mêlent pas comme il était initialement prévu.  
-Ils nous auraient imposé des sentiments faux ?  
-Vous n'êtes que des humains, nous n'avons que faire de vos états d'âme.''

Thanatos lui lança un regard plein de dédain avant de reprendre:

''-Et c'est maintenant à Hypnos et ses fils de prendre cette situation ridicule en mains.  
-Pourquoi ai-je été réveillé sans ce cas ?''

Le chevalier décida de faire fit de l'animosité de la mort bien que l'envie de répliquer lui brûlait la gorge. Il devait d'abord trouvé des réponses.

''-Parce que vous maintenir dans un rêve prolongé ne mène à rien, vous ne développerez jamais de sentiments de cette manière, nulle besoin d'être Psyché pour s'en rendre compte. Vous faites perdre un temps précieux à mon frère et si la situation continue dans ce sens, c'est moi qui devrait m'occuper de tes pairs et non plus lui...  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Que penses-tu qu'il leur arrivera quand ils ne seront plus émotionnellement capable de supporter la situation ? Vous êtes bien faibles psychiquement. T'es camarades du bélier, des poisson, du cancer et du capricorne sont déjà à bout et cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'ils sont dans le rêve. Ils ne tiendront plus bien longtemps, c'est la folie ou la mort qui les attend.''

Thanatos finissait tranquillement de boire sa tasse en énonçant ces faits alors que le lion serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

''-Nous avons pris la décision de te tirer du rêve pour que tu ne fasses rien de regrettable, et nous expliquerons la situation aux autres dieux qui n'auront pas d'autres choix que de constater leur échec. En attendant tu resteras ici, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser vadrouiller tu es encore sous notre responsabilité.  
-Je suis un adulte en pleine possession de mes moyens, s'offusqua le grec.  
-Tiens donc, rétorqua le dieu avec moquerie. A peine deux dizaines d'années, ce n'est rien pour un dieu. Tu n'es même pas capable de gérer tes relations amoureuses pour ce que j'ai pu voir.''

Cet homme ne savait rien de lui, uniquement ce qu'il avait vu de ses rêves et pourtant il se permettait de le juger.  
Pris d'une impulsion, Aiolia plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue. Le dieu le saisit immédiatement par la gorge pour l'éloigner de son visage.

''-Que viens-tu d'oser de faire ?  
-Vous prouvez que votre statut de divinité ne vous place pas au dessus de tout, répondit effrontément le lion.''

Thanatos avait clairement été déboussolé par son action, ses joues très légèrement rougies, il avait enfin perdu son petit air supérieur.  
Sa prise se resserra cependant sur sa victime, un air de colère prenant rapidement place sur ses traits.

''-Crois-tu réellement qu'un misérable humain tel que toi peut commettre une tel action et en sortir impuni.  
-Je suis sous votre responsabilité après tout, que se passerait-il si l'Olympe apprenait que vous aviez porté la main sur moi ?''

Le chevalier marquait un point non négligeable, s'il lui arrivait la moindre chose, Thanatos ne denait pas cher de sa peau.  
La grimace qu'affichait le dieu se transforma cependant rapidement en un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

''-Continue donc ce petit jeu humain, encouragea-t-il.''

La divinité se pencha alors vers le lion qui tenta de reculer, en vain vu son manque de force.

''-Nous serons deux à y jouer.''

La mort embrassa le cinquième gardien avec force et fougue, ne se séparant de lui qu'après un long moment.

''-Je n'aurais aucun problème à te briser sans te blesser...''

OoOoO

Pandore s'aggitait avec agacement, l'ambiance infernale lui tapait sur le système.  
Tout le monde s'était trouvé quelqu'un, les spectres, le juge, son frère. Absolument chaque habitant des enfers sauf elle.  
Les dieux avaient décidé de l'épargner vu son statut de prêtresse d'Hadès, le problème était que la personne sur laquelle elle craquait n'avait pas échappé à la situation.

Si seulement l'allemande avait eu une semaine de plus, l'objet de son beguin serait à ses côtés en ce moment-même. Elle avait été si près du but !

Il fallait avouer qu'elle était la première à s'étonner de son choix. Elle avait rencontré cette personne via le jeune Andromède et son ami pégase et le contact étaient passé immédiatement. Certains points communs les avaient immédiatement rapprochées.

Hélas, cette personne était à présent dans les bras d'un autre, à la mercie du moindre caprice divin.

''-Attends-moi je t'en prie...''

OoOoO

''-Ça va Eaque? Tu tires une de ces tronches...  
-J'ai fait un cauchemar, puis je me suis réveillé pour m'engueuler avec sa majesté Hadès, je ne sais pas c'est quoi le pire...  
-Ah oui, ça devait être un sacré cauchemar.''

Eaque soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber le long du sofa sur lequel il était assis, ainsi que sur l'autre personne qui l'occupait.

''-Fais comme chez toi surtout, s'amusa le dragon des mers.  
-Je suis chez moi contrairement à toi qui squatte les enfers pour être avec mon frère.  
-Tu veux quoi ? Que je commence à payer un loyer ?  
-Je veux être heureux moi aussi, bordel même Minos commence à bien s'entendre avec Kagaho.  
-Eaque, ça va s'arranger.''

Le garuda ne répondit rien et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa victime avant de souffler à nouveau.  
Kanon lui tapota gentiment le dos avec une certaine pitié, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouver pour un guerrier d'Hadès avant. Avant la guerre il les avait haït, après la paix il avait appris à les apprécier, respecter voir même aimer pour un juge en particulier. Mais l'ampatie que le gémeau éprouvait en ce moment, c'était nouveau.  
Le népalais avait beau bien s'entendre avec le grec, il ne se montrait que rarement négatif et sous un mauvais jour face à lui. Alors étrangement, ce qui se passait en cet instant était une lourde marque de confiance.

''-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire Kan'? T'as le chic pour finir dans des situations pas possibles et t'en sortir, tu dois bien avoir une solution.''

L'ancien marina décida de faire fis de toute remarque sur le surnom ridicule en voyant que l'autre l'observait avec un certain espoir.  
Eaque était vraiment au pied du mur.

''-J'ai une tête de conseiller matrimoniale ? Tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-T'as la même tête que ton frère et il pourrait clairement l'être avec sa manie à donner des conseils à tout le monde et à essayer d'être à l'écoute pour se racheter. Donc ouais, tu as une tête de conseiller matrimoniale. Et moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.  
-T'as deux solutions, soit tu endures la situation et dès que ça se finit tu fais tout pour l'oublier.  
-On ne sait même pas combien de temps ce cinéma va continuer, j'espère que ton autre idée est meilleure.''

Kanon observa le garuda avec un sourire carnassier.

''-Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et aller le séduire, qu'importe ce que disent tes frangins.''

OoOoO

Violate apparut derrière Shaina alors que celle-ci ne s'y attendait pas, lui faisant lâcher le vase qu'elle tenait dans les mains qui partit s'écraser au sol.

''-Violate, s'exaspera l'italienne.  
-J'ai enfin réussi à nous débarrasser de ce vase affreux apparemment.''

La guerrière du monde souterrain jeta un regard victorieux à la poterie avec un sourire en coin avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa petite-amie.

''-C'était un cadeau de Marine pour célébrer le fait qu'on commençait enfin bien à s'entendre, s'agaça-t-elle.  
-À vous entendre ou à coucher ensemble ? Rétorqua la spectre du tac au tac.''

Elle se pencha alors pour ramasser les brisures de l'objet tandis que la chevalière sauvait comme elle le pouvait les fleurs qui avaient pu survivre au massacre.

'' -C'est quoi cette remarque idiote ?  
-La constatation que tu gardes le cadeau de ton ex.  
-Tu bosses bien pour un de tes ex et je ne dis rien.  
-Eaque était une simple erreur de parcours.  
-Et Marine est une simple amie maintenant, d'ailleurs si tu m'avais écoutée, tu saurais qu'elle est attirée par quelqu'un d'autre. Rassurée ou tu veux vraiment qu'on se prenne la tête sur un sujet aussi stupide ?''

Violate jeta non sans une certaine satisfaction les éclats de la cruche à la poubelle avant de se retourner vers sa compagne.

''-Marine a vraiment des goûts étranges...  
-Et je suis censée le prendre comment?  
-Comment peut-elle passer de toi à ça ?''

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant de rire.

''C'est ça, rattrape toi comme tu peux, ricana Shaina en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
-Je peux aussi te payer un autre vase si tu veux.  
-À toi de subir la rage de Marine quand elle verra que tu as cassé le sien, puis il n' était pas si laid.  
-Cette chose était recouverte d'oiseaux et de crapauds sur un fond de petit cœurs, rien que d'y penser ça me fait froid dans le dos.  
-Tu as intérêt à m'en trouver un meilleur alors.  
-Ça ne sera pas bien difficile.''

L'ophiuchus se servit rapidement un verre d'eau avant de reprendre.

''-Sinon, quelles sont les nouvelles des enfers ?''

Sa petite-amie soupira à la question.

''-Les dieux ont décidé de voir le pouvoir de l'amour en action, ils organisent un dîner au palais de sa majesté et tous les couples sont conviés.  
-Tu veux dire que nous sommes obligées d'y aller, comprit la chevalière.

OoOoO

Hypnos observait distraitement l'armure du sagittaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Thanatos et lui avait prévenu les dieux des dangers existant à garder les humains dans un rêve prolongé et du fait qu'un d'eux avait déjà été réveillé.  
La réponse avait été claire, continuer sa mission et n'arracher les chevaliers à cette réalité que si leur esprit était réellement en danger.

Le sommeil dans lequel ils étaient plongé n'avait rien d'un songe normal, si l'un des chevaliers se donnait la mort là-bas, qui sait les conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait sur son âme ainsi que sur son corps ici. Rien n'empêcherait leur cosmos de vouloir suivre le mouvement et de stopper toutes leurs fonctions vitales.

Mais l'olympe était bornée et n'avait que faire des humains. Les voir mourir plutôt que de voir échouer leur manigances, voilà la vérité, même Athéna refusait de voir la faiblesse de ses chevalier en face.

Un personne vint s'installer à ses côtés, observant avec inquiétude les corps allongés.

''-Comment vont-ils ? Interrogea l'arrivant.  
-Ton frère se porte bien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je ne suis pas aussi optimiste pour certains autres.  
-Aphrodite...  
-Entre autres oui, il ne supportera pas la situation bien longtemps si le chevalier du capricorne ne s'ouvre pas rapidement à lui et au chevalier du cancer.  
-Quel situation de merde, soupira le lion.''

Il avait envie de frapper sur quelque chose, éclater une colonne en marbre peut-être.

''-Je comprends ta frustration et je la partage, cependant détruire quelque chose n'y changera rien. Si tu veux réellement te défouler ici, mon frère sera ton meilleur échappatoire.''

Aiolia rougit violemment à la mention du dieu de la mort avant de bégayer:

''-Et Marine ? Porquoi ne pas la sortir de là, elle n'a plus rien à y faire.  
-Je la réveillerai dès que possible je te le garantis mais je ne peux pas la faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, tes pairs trouveraient cela trop suspicieux.''

Une vague de soulagement emplit le chevalier, au moins ne serait-il pas seul trop longtemps en compagnie des deux dieux.

OoOoO

Shaka avait vu ses méditations quotidiennes interrompues par un dragon des mers qui avait clairement une idée derrière la tête.

''-Shaka, tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ici ? À méditer tous les jours et à tenir compagnie à Rune qui, on ne va pas se mentir, n'a aucune conversation.  
-Pas le moins du monde, mais cela me réchauffe le cœur de voir que tu t'inquiètes à mon sujet Kanon.''

Le gémeau s'installa à ses côtés à même le sol.

''-Je vais être franc avec toi, Eaque m'inquiète ces derniers temps, il est en pleine dépression amoureuse. J'essaie d'être là pour lui mais Rhada' commence à en avoir ras-le-bol que je pense plus de temps avec son frangin qu'avec lui et puis ça risque de devenir suspicieux à la longue.  
-Je veillerais sur lui quand tu ne le pourras pas, rassura le chevalier de la vierge.  
-Merci, peut-être que toi tu arriveras à lui changer les idées, le faire méditer ou un truc du genre, parlez du pays limite vu que vous êtes du même coin, n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de déprimer.''

L'indien lança un sourire avenant à son comparse en posant une main sur son épaule.

''-Il est important que nos ancien ennemis deviennent des amis et tu es pour l'instant l'un des seuls à le faire. Certain devraient prendre exemple sur toi.  
-Va dire ça à Saga, pouffa le plus vieux, mais merci c'est cool de se sentir soutenu pour une fois.''

Au moins la situation n'était pas si terrible pour tout le monde.

* * *

Voilà voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis


	7. Chapitre sept

Et on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de drAmA !  
Merci à Wei, Arthy et Hatsu pour leurs reviews !  
Et je voudrais présenter mes excuses publiques pour la scène horrible du chapitre précédent.  
Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Saga observait Mu du coin de l'œil. Le bélier était posé sur leur balcon à boire une tasse de thé, loin de lui. Le gémeau n'était pas idiot et avait bien remarqué que l'autre l'évitait, lui cachait quelque chose.  
Toute cette situation était un bazar sans nom et être en conflit avec lui ne l'aiderait pas à y mettre de l'ordre.  
Le grec était dans cette dimension étrange dont il ne connaissait rien et s'il avait cru au début que le tibétain en faisait parti, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que l'autre aussi perdu que lui.  
Leur relation sonnait faux des deux côtés.

À cet ensemble déjà tendu était venu s'ajouter un élément particulièrement inquiétant, l'état de santé du premier gardien qui se gavait d'anti-douleurs comme s'il s'agissait de bonbons. L'ancien pope avait aussi retrouvé un paquet de bandages vide dans la salle de bain, le laissant imaginer le pire.

Il devait lui parler, l'attaquer de front et voir ce qui n'allait pas. Saga se devait de gérer son camarade clairement blessé et de les sortir tous deux de cette situation.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva rapidement pour rejoindre l'autre à l'extérieur. La porte de la baie vitrée s'ouvrant fit sursauter le bélier qui amorça un mouvement pour partir, il se fit cependant retenir par le gémeaux.

''-Nous devons parler.  
-Cela peut certainement attendre que j'ai nettoyer cette tasse.''

Le grec se content de lui reprendre le mug des mains pour le poser sur le rebord du balcon, avant de reprendre.

''-J'ai bien peur que non, Mu du bélier.''

Le chevalier tiqua à son titre, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'autre.

''-Tu es donc bel et bien toi-même.  
-Rien ne me prouve qu'il en aille de même pour toi, rétorqua Mu.  
-Si tu me demandes de te le prouver c'est impossible, je n'ai aucun accès à mon cosmos.  
-Moi non plus... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Quelle est cette dimension étrange ?  
-Ce n'est pas une autre dimension, du moins ça n'y ressemble pas.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, une illusion ? C'est vrai que tu connais plus ce domaine.''

L'attaque était à peine caché et Saga choisit de l'ignorer.

''-Ça y ressemble plus en effet. Mais avant de débattre sur ça j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui t'arrives.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Ton état de santé Mu, tu es loin d'être discret lorsque tu prends des médicaments au milieu de la nuit en pensant que je dors. Je m'inquiète pour toi, si tu le désire il doit y avoir un médecin dans cet endroit pour s'occuper de toi, sinon laisse-moi au moins examiner à ta blessure.''

Le bélier resta silencieux un long moment sans rien dire avant de lâcher froidement.

''-Que sais-tu de moi au juste Saga ? Tu as tué mon maître quand je n'étais qu'un enfant, j'ai vécu seul à Jamir pendant des années et à notre retour tu n'as pas essayé d'apprendre à me connaître. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de ta compassion maintenant.''

Saga se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Ça y était, l'abcès se crevait enfin et il lui disait enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

''-J'essaie de me racheter depuis notre résurrection, contesta-t-il.  
-Cela ne pourra pas rattraper ce que nos pairs et moi avons vécu. Jamais cela ne pourra être effacer.''

La rancœur et le regret, deux sentiments que le rongeaient lentement depuis des mois à présent.  
Leur conversation ne menait strictement nulle part, le tibétain ne faisant clairement pas confiance au grec. Mu se leva donc pour récupérer son manteau et se diriger vers la sortie des lieux.

''-Où vas-tu ?  
-Nous avons découvert une partie de la vérité, nous n'avons d'ailleurs aucunement besoin de partager le même toit. Je vais trouver une chambre d'hôtel en attendant d'en apprendre plus.''

Il allait atteindre la porte mais fut stoppé par Saga dans sa course qui l'aggripa par l'épaule.

''-Je ne peux pas te laisser courir les rues dans ton état. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as, soit, je ne te laisserais cependant pas te blesser d'avantage.  
-Je t'assure que je me porte parfaitement bien, mes douleurs ne devraient pas tarder à disparaître.  
-Et les bandages alors ? Vu la quantité que tu a utilisée, ta blessure est forcément importante et n'a pas pu disparaître en seulement quelques jours.''

Le bélier poussa un long soupir d'agacement avant de se dégager de la poigne de l'autre chevalier.

''-Pour la dernière fois Saga, cela ne te regarde en rien et je peux gérer cette histoire moi-même.  
-Pourquoi rechignes-tu autant à me montrer ta plaie ? J'aurais pu comprendre une certaine pudeur si tu avais été une femme mais...  
-Tais-toi !''

Mu serra violemment les poings et se retint à grande peine de ne pas frapper l'autre.  
Il ouvrit finalement la porte et quitta les lieux sans dire un mot. Laissant Saga seul, une fois de plus.

OoOoO

Un aboiement retentit.

''-Non Aurora, répondit machinalement une voix.''

Le chiot n'arrêta cependant pas ses cris.

''-J'ai dit non.''

La bête vint se placer à ses pieds, couinant pour avoir son attention.

''-Je ne te donnerais rien.  
-Tu parles tout seul Camus ?  
-Je pose de simples règles avec ta bestiole.''

Milo du scorpion, un sac de courses à la main, tombait sur l'étrange spectacle qu'était son petit-ami regardant très sérieusement leur animal de compagnie, mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés.

''-Qu'est ce que tu veux apprendre à un chiot ? C'est pas comme ton canard, elle retiendra que ce qu'elle veut.  
-Je te prierais de ne pas comparer mon apprenti à un simple volatile. Et elle persiste à me quémander de la nourriture alors qu'elle a déjà ce qu'il lui faut dans sa gamelle.  
-Donnes-en lui, elle a le droit de changer un peu.  
-Milo, je suis en train de préparer des gâteaux au chocolat, ça serait mortel pour cette pauvre bête.  
-Ah...''

Le grec observa Aurora d'un air penaud et la prit dans ses bras pour la caresser à loisir.

''-T'inquiète pas, on va te trouver autre chose.  
-Nous n'avons rien pour elle dans la boutique.  
-Je nous ai pris des sandwichs au poulet à la supérette, je peux lui en donner des bouts.  
-Milo...''

Camus aurait bien perdu du temps à essayer de raisonner son amant mais il savait que c'était parfaitement inutile. Alors il le regarda, avec une certaine résignation, sortir les sandwichs de leur emballage, en ouvrir un pour y récupérer des bouts de viandes et les donner directement au chien, ravi.

''-Je sais que tu la trouve mignonne aussi, ne fais pas l'innocent.  
-Je ne m'épencherais pas sur un tel spectacle contrairement à toi.  
-Tu l'adores, sinon je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé en train de lui parler. Ou alors...''

Le scorpion l'observa avec un grand sourire amusé avant de se rapprocher de lui.

''-Tu es jaloux de l'attention que je lui porte et tu te sens délaissé !  
-Cesse de dire des idioties pareilles.''

Milo ignora royalement sa dernière réplique et saisit la taille du verseau de son bras libre, l'autre soutenant toujours Aurora, pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

OoOoO

Aiolos était complètement dévasté, assis sur un canapé de son logement mais sa tête dans les mains, Shura était installé à ses côtés, lui tapotant le dos sans trop savoir comment le calmer. Leur camarades des poissons faisait les cents pas dans la salle, fulminant, le cancer enfin s'acharnait sur son téléphone en s'appuyant négligemment sur un mur.

''-Pourquoi refusent-ils qu'on le voit, s'agaça Aphrodite pour la énième fois.  
-Parce qu'il est adulte, répondit froidement le capricorne. Et ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu changeras quoi que ce soit Aphrodite.''

L'espagnol eu le plaisir de recevoir des regards meurtrier du couple marin. Angelo se déplaça ensuite pour aller enlacer le gardien du douzième temple et le poussa à venir s'installer sur un sofa avec lui.

''-Même son frangin et Marine ont pas pu y aller, c'est n'importe quoi leur bazar.  
-En parlant de Marine, intervint faiblement le sagittaire, où est-elle ?  
-Elle est reparti chez elle il y a dix minutes, elle voulait sûrement un peu d'air.  
-Qu'elle situation de merde, siffla le suédois, et maintenant c'est le chaton qui en fait les frais...''

Shura se devoua finalement pour aller faire du café pour tout le monde, laissant le salon dans un silence gêné à son départ.  
Les amants se contentant de discuter à voix basse pendant que le sagittaire se perdait dans ses pensées.  
Il s'etait dit au début qu'il prendrait la situation du mieux possible pour améliorer sa relation avec le capricorne mais là, son frère venait d'avoir un accident et se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Le grec n'était pas revenu à la vie après treize ans de mort pour perdre son cadet alors l'envie de pleurer se rapprochait dangereusement.  
Mais il était le modèle de la chevalerie et devait donc être fort pour les autres alors il ravala ses sanglots.  
La torpeur ambiante fut finalement brisée après un long moment par Aiolos.

''-Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû suivre ces événements tous les deux, s'excusa-t-il. Mais tu m'as l'air bien secoué Aphrodite est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'imaginais pas si proche de mon frère.''

L'interpellé lâcha un rire sans émotion à cette remarque avant de fixer le plus vieux.

''-Je suis proche d'Aiolia, certes nous avons été beaucoup plus proches pendant un temps, mais nous sommes toujours de bons amis, c'est peut-être même mon meilleur ami quand on y pense...  
-Comment ça- plus proche- ?''

La porte de la cuisine se réouvrit.

''-À ton avis ? Plus proche qu'amis il n'y a pas grand chose.  
-Il a couché avec lui, grogna l'italien en serrant possessivement la taille de son amant.  
-Tu es sorti avec mon frère ?  
-Tout de suite les grands mots, disons plutôt que nous nous sommes réconfortés mutuellement pendant une période difficile.''

Un tintement métallique retentit, rapidement suivit par un bruit de porcelaine se brisant. Les trois se retournèrent vers le capricorne qui affichait une expression dégoutée et avait clairement lâcher le plateau rempli de tasses suite à la conversation. Aiolos se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

''-Tout va bien ?''

L'espagnol l'ignora royalement pour planter son regard dans celui du poisson.

''-Quand est-ce-que tu as eu une relation avec Aiolia?''

La question était claire bien que sous-entendue. L'espagnol, le suédois et l'intalien avait entretenu une relation plus au moins solide très tôt, si le poisson avait eu une aventure avec le lion, cela ne pouvait s'être déroulé que durant cette période.

''-Shura, tu es vraiment en train de sous-entendre sur je suis infidèle? Regarde la main d'Aiolos et la tienne ! Cracha Aphrodite.''

Il désigna avec rage les anneaux que les deux portaient.

''-J'ai passé une nuit avec lui après une énième rupture entre nous, donc je n'ai trompé personne, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me marier avec le premier venu comme si de rien n'était.  
-Aphrodite tu ne peux...  
-Je ne peux pas quoi ? Comprendre ? Révéler notre relation au grand jour ? Va te faire foutre Shura, c'est bon j'abandonne, j'ai perdu trop d'années à essayer de faire fonctionner une relation avec clairement quelqu'un qui n'y met pas du sien, c'est fini.''

Le chevalier d'or des poissons tourna les talons avec rage et quitta des lieux sans se retourner. Aiolos clairement perdu tenta de trouver une explication dans le regard du capricorne qui semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme, un de ses mains tremblant sérieusement.  
Ce fut soudainement au cancer de se lever pour commencer à se diriger lentement vers la sortie.

''-Angi', appela faiblement l'espagnol.''

Angelo marqua une pause dans sa marche et lança à peine un regard en arrière.

''-T'as merdé Shura, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça.''

Il quitta la demeure.

OoOoO

Le service de l'après-midi avait commencé pour Camus et Milo qui noyaient à présent sous les commandes pendant d'Aurora japait joyeusement à chaque nouveau client.  
C'est avec un certain étonnement qu'ils virent Mu débarquer dans l'établissement.

''-Camus, s'etonna-t-il presque à la vue de son pair.  
-Bonjour Mu, désires-tu boire quelque chose ?  
-Où est-ce que tu es juste venu nous voir parce qu'on te manquait ? Taquina le scorpion.  
-Un thé aux fruits rouges et à la bergamote  
s'il te plaît.''

Le français haussa un sourcil à cette commande tandis que le grec observait nerveusement leur menu.

''-On a ça, nous ? Murmura-t-il.  
-Sûrement dans la réserve j'imagine, je vais aller voir.  
-C'est pas Aldé qui boit un truc du style normalement?  
-Aldebaran est ici ? Coupa le bélier.  
-Il n'est pas caché derrière une étagère à boire du thé ici, non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est parti en voyage d'ailleurs.  
-Pour régler des affaires personnelles, compléta le tibétain.  
-C'est ça !''

Fasse au regard inquisiteur que lui lança le gardien du premier temple, Milo se demanda s'il avait dit une bêtise. Ah y penser c'était étrange que le taureau de son monde et celui d'ici soient absent pour exactement les même raisons.

''-Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas d'ici, finit-il par déclarer avec soulagement.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Vous êtes les Milo et Camus que je connais, chevaliers d'or du Scorpion et du Verseau au service d'Athéna.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mu ? Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête parce que ça serait vraiment une façon bizarre de demander un boucain sur la mythologie grecque?''

Une lourde angoisse tordit le ventre de Mu, il s'était trompé et était bien totalement seul avec Saga dans cette dimension. Complètement perdu avec la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment.  
Un rire sonore le coupa de ses réflexions tourmentées et il fixa alors avec incompréhension le grec hilare.

''-Tu verrais ta tête, rit-il, c'était trop tentant et je ne regrette rien. Mais oui c'est bien nous qui sommes mort avec toi pour détruire un mur à la con.  
-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Milo ? Questionna Camus.''

Le français revenait enfin de la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans les mains qu'il tendit au tibétain.

''-Merci, murmura celui-ci.  
-Tout va bien Mu ? Tu m'as l'air bien secoué.  
-J'ai simplement été victime d'une des plaisanterie douteuse de Milo, mais ça va ne t'en fait pas.''

Le verseau lança un regard meurtrier à son petit-ami qui préféra changer de sujet.

''-C'est notre Mu à nous, celui qui a combattu avec nous! Pas un inconnu comme le reste de cet endroit. ''

Milo était presque en train de sautiller sur place tant le soulagement était présent, son amant lui sembla réfléchir un instant.

''-Si c'est bel et bien toi alors Aiolia était aussi l'un des nôtres, réalisa-t-il.  
-Y avait quelqu'un avec toi quand tu t'es arrivé ici ? Interrogea le scorpion. Parce que Lia' était en train de nous faire une déprime comme quoi il n'aimait pas Marine et n'était pas hétéro il y a quelques jours.''

Mu soupira lourdement à la question et se mit à fixer le fond de sa tasse comme si elle allait lui révéler les secrets de l'univers.

''-Donc il y a bien quelqu'un ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?  
-Saga...  
-Quoi ?!''

Le grec ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réponse vu son air abasourdi mais il reprit cependant.

''-Mais ça n'a pas de sens, vous ne discutez presque jamais, puis on était tous persuadés que...''

Camus fit signe à son petit-ami de se taire avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts.

''Persuadés de quoi ? Questionna cependant calmement Mu.  
-Que tu sortais en cachette avec Aldé.''

Le tibétain perdit quelques couleurs en pensant à son amant qu'il aurait bien envie de voir au moment-même.

''-Désolé hein, c'est juste Kiki qui était venu nous demander un jour si on avait des informations à ce sujet et depuis on en était persuadé.''

Son apprenti était bien plus observateur qu'il ne le laissait paraître, si seulement il n'avait pas la langue aussi pendue. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée, encore quelqu'un qui n'était pas avec lui durant cette épreuve.

''-Kiki avait raison, lâcha-t-il faiblement.  
-Attends quoi ? Je comprends plus rien moi !  
-Mu entretien bien une relation avec Aldebaran.  
-Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans les bras de Saga si tu es déjà en couple ? Moi je suis bien resté avec Camus, bon Aiolia était célibataire donc va savoir pourquoi il était avec Marine. C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Faut qu'on les retrouve tous les deux et qu'on tire cette histoire au clair.  
-J'ai lu dans un journal que Shura et Aiolos allaient se marier, informa le bélier. Il vaudrait mieux réunir tout le monde.  
-Tu penses donc que nous aurions tous été transportés ici ? Interrogea le verseau.''

Le bélier hocha simplement la tête. Les deux chevaliers remarquèrent enfin que leur camarade du huitième observait étrangement la file de clients derrière Mu, en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Son amant plaça une main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu pour le ramener à la réalité.

''-Un problème Milo? Le questionna-t-il.  
-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Mu soi au comptoir en train de discuter avec nous depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure et qu'absolument aucun client ne soit venu râler pour dire que la file n'avançait pas ou pour réclamer une commande.  
-Ce ne sont pas des personnes...  
-C'est des coquilles vides !''

Avec hargne, le scorpion saisit la tasse de thé vide qu'il envoya voler vers quelqu'un. La porcelaine éclata en mille morceaux à quelques centimètres du visage de la personne qui ne broncha pas.  
Tristement, il baissa alors les yeux sur Aurora qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux en agitant la queue.

''-Même toi tu n'as rien de réel je suppose, soupira-t-il.  
-Tu pourras toujours prendre un animal de compagnie quand nous rentrerons au sanctuaire.  
-Ouais...''

Face à la tristesse de son petit-ami, Camus se contenta de presser lentement ses lèvres sur sa joue pour lui redonner le sourire.

OoOoO

L'air s'était enfin raffraichi dans les rues de la ville, Marine parcourait le chemin qui la ramènerait chez-elle, enfin ce qui lui servait d'habitation ici.

Elle allait craquer, son meilleur ami était dans le coma et elle n'avait aucune relation d'amitié avec les autres personnes présentes ici qu'elle connaissait. Pas de cosmos, pas d'unité de groupe, rien. Juste quelque chose qui s'amusait clairement avec leur sentiments et qui n'avait que faire de leur ressenti.

Sa respiration se raccourcit, la chevalière de l'aigle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de marcher si vite.  
Elle ouvrit alors la porte de l'entrée de son immeuble et monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à son étage.

Un sentiment de ras-le-bol l'envahit, ils avaient vécu quatre guerres et maintenant ça. Ne seraient-ils donc jamais en paix ? La chevalerie d'Athéna ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un moment de répis.

Inspirant difficilement l'air, elle pénétra sans son appartement. Son corps avait-il été affaibli depuis qu'elle était ici ? Jamais la japonaise ne s'était essoufflée en montant de simples marchés avant.  
L'ignoble photo de mariage au milieu du salon lui souriait presque moqueusement. Entre plus d'un problème de légalité, elle ne comptait pas se marier un jour. Alors la femme de l'image avec son grand sourire heureux qui ne reflétait de ce qu'elle avait vécu lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Marine décrocha alors l'image en soufflant lourdement. La jeter ou la ranger loin de sa vue ? Choix cornélien qu'elle ne put jamais prendre.

Incapable de respirer, la chevalière de l'aigle s'écroula au sol.

OoOoO

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre


	8. Chapitre huit

Et on se retrouve avec un peu de retard pour le nouveau chapitre! Merci à Wei, Arthy et Hatsu pour leurs reviews!

Bonne lecture!

OoOoO

Eaque se morfondait dans son bureau comme il en avait de plus en plus l'habitude ces derniers temps. Tout le monde était heureux, sauf lui, pauvre garuda à la merci de ses sentiments pour son dieu. Partagé entre ses devoirs et son amour, ne sachant pas si séduire sa divinité était une action réalisable.

Kanon lui avait bien dit de faire fit des conséquences, que tenter sa chance ne lui coûterait rien, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de ses frères.

Il n'entendit pas la porte de son entre s'ouvrir et une personne s'avancer gracilement vers lui. Un simple plateau supportant une théière remplie et deux tasses fut posée sur la table où il travaillait habituellement et l'intrus s'installa sur une chaise face à lui.

''-As-tu besoin de quelque chose Shaka ? Interrogea le népalais à la vue du chevalier.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui est à la recherche d'aide.

-C'est Kanon qui t'envoie pas vrai ?''

La vierge ne broncha pas à l'accusation mais ne la dénia pas non plus et un léger soupir échappa au juge. Il était touché par le fait que le dragon des mers s'inquiète de son état, c'était même celui qui se faisait le plus de soucis pour lui, mais de là à envoyer l'un de ses pairs pour lui porter conseil, il y avait un monde.

''-Écoute, je suis touché par le fait que tu ais pris de ton temps pour venir mais je maîtrise la situation.

-Ce n'est pas ce que semble dire ton cosmos. Les autres ne l'ont sûrement pas remarqué car ils ne sont pas aussi sensibles à ces choses que moi mais j'ai bien remarqué que ta force déclinait.

-Bien sûr que non, je suis toujours au meilleur de ma forme !

-Soutiens-tu que tu pourrais combattre un spectre d'un niveau habituellement inférieur au tien et gagner ?''

Eaque ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut immédiatement coupé par le chevalier d'or précisant:

''-Et serais-tu prêt à prouver ces faits par un combat immédiatement.''

Et le népalais ne répondit alors rien, cela n'aurait pas servi de mentir. Il était exténué mentalement et physiquement, dans son état même affronter un simple chevalier de bronze aurait été un challenge.

L'indien saisit finalement la théière et versa une partie de son contenu dans l'une des tasses qu'il tendit à son vis-à-vis.

''-Te laisser dépérir n'aidera en rien tes problèmes, reprocha-t-il gentiment. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

-Pourquoi donc ? Ça fait des siècles que c'est la même chose, mourir et revenir à la vie. Peut-être que je devrais cesser d'exister une bonne fois pour toute.

-Qu'en penseraient tes frères, tes subordonnés, tous ces gens qui comptent sur toi ?

-Ils me remplaceront, Il l'a bien fait pendant l'avant dernière guerre sainte.''

Beaucoup d'émotions émanaient du népalais: rancœur, tristesse, regret et derrière tout cela un sentiment d'amour qui disparaissait peu à peu.

Shaka se leva, ému par tant de sentiments négatifs et alla poser une main sur son épaule.

''-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, assura-t-il.

-L'espoir, rit tristement Eaque, c'est bien un truc de chevaliers.

-Les spectres seraient-ils incapable d'espérer ?

-C'est un sentiment que nous avons tous abandonné il y des siècles.

-Pourtant à chaque guerre, vous espériez gagner, non?

-Et ça nous a apporté quoi ? Nous n'avons que perdre et décevoir sa majesté.

-Vous a-t-il dit à un moment ou un autre qu'il était déçu ?

-La façon dont il m'a regardé il y a quelques jours m'en a dit bien assez. J'ai perdu sa confiance…

-Et tu comptes rester ainsi à larmoyer en attendant que cela change ?''

Le garuda aussi un sourcil face à l'étrange changement de discours de la vierge, qui d'un coup semblait lui reprocher son manque d'action. Il se leva alors à son tour pour se mettre au même niveau que le chevalier et lâcha:

''-Et tu veux que je fasses quoi exactement ? Que j'aille me jeter dans ses bras en lui disant que je l'aime ? Tu penses que tout sera réglé comme ça ? Je me doute bien que les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas comprendre mais l'amour n'est pas quelque chose de magique et de réciproque. Lui avouer mes sentiments ne va rien changer, ça va même empirer la situation.

-Les gens comme moi… Qu'insinues-tu exactement ?

-Les asexuels, vous éprouvez pas ce genre de sentiments alors ton manque de connaissance ne m'apporte rien.

-Ne pas ressentir d'attraction physique ne m'empêche en rien de pouvoir éprouver des sentiments amoureux.''

Le juge se mordit la lèvre en réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Pour sa défense, le népalais savait ce qu'il aimait mais cela ne faisait aucunement de lui un expert sur les autres types d'attractions.

''-Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il, je suis vraiment à cran en ce moment.

-Ce n'est rien, je ressens ta détresse et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle prendra bientôt fin.

-C'est mal barré, à moins que tu ne veuilles me donner un coup de main beau blond?''

Avec un sourire amusé, Eaque lança un regard séducteur à l'autre puis saisit une des longues mèches dorées de son vis-à-vis qui retint difficilement un pouffement.

''-Il est donc possible de faire rire le grand Shaka de la vierge.

-Tu sembles particulièrement dubitatif de ma capacité à exprimer des émotions humaines.

-Tu as pas vraiment l'air le plus abordable du monde en même temps.

-Et pourtant tu sembles bien proche de lui, intervint un nouvel arrivant sur un ton glacial.''

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir le dieu des morts se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le garuda lâcha immédiatement la chevelure de l'indien, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer vu le visage et le cosmos furieux de sa divinité.

''-Seigneur Hadès, salua prestement le chevalier de la vierge.

-Eaque, tu es censé travailler et non pas batifoler à loisir, ton titre de juge ne t'accorde pas des privilèges de ce genre.

-Bien sûr votre majesté.

-Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié nous sommes dans une situation qui ne vous permet pas de flirter éhontément. Ce comportement met en risque tous les spectres mais aussi Sheena et Kanon ainsi que vous deux.

-Excusez-nous votre majesté, cela ne se reproduira pas.''

Hadès laissa un long silence passé, se contentant de regarder les deux humains avec une certaine déception, et pendant ce moment, l'estomac du népalais se tordait sous l'angoisse.

''-Si vous souhaitez tous deux développer une relation, il vous faudra attendre, est-ce bien clair ?

-Nous ne comptons pas faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

-Alors cessez de compromettre la sécurité des enfers pour une histoire sans but.''

Eaque ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa divinité envers lui ces derniers temps.

Un coup il tentait d'être avenant avec lui, un autre il devenait froid sans aucune raison, et ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Ne se maîtrisant plus, le népalais se releva avec rage et quitta les lieux avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de le retenir, Hadès esquissa un mouvement qui ne changea cependant rien à la donne.

"-Le dîner avec les olympiens est ce soir, s'il arrive la moindre chose à Eaque je t'en tiendrais comme seul responsable, chevalier de la vierge, siffla le dieu des enfers."

Il sortit alors de la pièce à son tour, laissant l'indien seul et légèrement perdu.

OoOoO

Marine se releva d'un seul coup, inspirant et expirant l'air autour d'elle particulièrement rapidement, comme si elle avait été sur le point de se noyer. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, elle finit par réussir à revenir à elle-même.  
La chevalière n'était pas seule et Aiolia surveillait chacun de ses mouvement avec une certaine inquiétude, une de ses mains posée sur le dos de la japonaise pour l'aider à se maintenir en position assise.

"-Ne force pas, ton corps ne suivra pas, prévint-il.

-Je vais bien, rassura la rousse."

Une larme solitaire coula rapidement sur la joue du lion qui retint avec difficulté des sanglots de joie. Son amie était enfin sortie de cet enfer, un poid énorme s'enlevait de ses épaules et ses angoisses se calmaient enfin un peu.

L'aigle cependant voulait mettre la situation au clair et n'était pas dans un état de réjouissance. Elle venait de passer des jours dans un endroit inconnu avec un Aiolia qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu et la situation semblait recommencer simplement dans une nouvelle location.

Lorsque finalement ses sens lui revirent et qu'elle put ressentir son propre cosmos et celui de son comparse, une vague de soulagement la submergea. C'était une preuve qu'elle se trouvait dans la réalité et non perdue dans les dieux savaient quelle dimension étrange.

Aiolia lui tendit les bras et elle lui rendit bien rapidement son étreinte.

"-Je suis ravie de te retrouver aussi mais voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?  
-C'est une longue histoire, mais les dieux auraient décidé de nous forcer dans des relations amoureuses pour que cessions les guerres saintes, et c'est pour ces manigances que nous nous sommes retrouvés mariés dans ce rêve étrange.

-C'est tout simplement idiot comme raisonnement, jamais l'amour n'empêchera les conflits, de plus ce sont les dieux qui organisent les guerres.

-Les olympiens sont bornés et ne reconnaissent jamais leur tords, rétorqua nonchalamment un nouvel arrivant, votre déesse n'est pas mieux d'ailleurs."

Marine sentit alors le chevalier d'or être arraché à son contact, elle releva donc le visage sur la scène pour voir un Aiolia rougissant enlacé par derrière par un homme qu'elle identifia sans peine comme étant Thanatos, le dieu de la mort. Celui-ci lui envoyait d'ailleurs un sourire à la fois hautain et moqueur.

"-Hypnos a donc enfin eu pitié de toi, constata-t-il, en même temps ça ne servait pas à grand chose de te garder là-dedans.  
-C'était donc lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça?

-Non, les ordres viennent d'en haut et lui il s'exécute, mon frère et ses fils sont autant victimes que vous dans cette histoire. Jamais il ne lui viendrait des idées ridicules de mettre des personnes en couples dans une sorte d'univers alternatif uniquement pour les voir finir ensemble.''

Marine accusa le coup des révélations, elle comprit rapidement en vue des informations qu'elle se trouvait aux enfers, cela signifiait qu'elle avait au moins un soutien morale dans les environs autre que le chevalier.

''-Je suis vraiment désolée que vous soyez affectés vous aussi par cette situation ridicule, compatit-elle sincèrement.

-Je vais accepter ceci comme des excuses venant de ta propre déesse vu qu'elle ne fera certainement pas mieux. Et puis après tout tu es toi-même une victime collatérale de tout ça, tu n'as jamais agi directement contre sa majesté Hadès ou un autre dieu.

L'aigle nota finalement l'étrange proximité entre la divinité et son ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'un était collé à l'autre de cette manière. Elle observa simplement son comparse avec un sourcil haussé, attendant une réponse logique.

''Je n'ai pas d'explication, marmonna le grec.

-Ton ami m'a fait des avances et j'y réponds simplement, ricana Thanatos.''

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il passa une main dans la chevelure châtain pour l'ébouriffer gentiment, provoquant un râlement du lion et un pouffement de la japonaise.

''-Si tu es encore ici, j'imagine que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer au sanctuaire, à moins que vous n'ayez déjà emménager ensemble tous les deux.

-Et nous prévoyons même d'adopter des enfants une fois qu'il obtiendra un statut divin, confia faussement Thanatos.''

Aiolia se demanda à quel moment le dieu de la mort avait décidé de devenir meilleur ami avec une chevalière d'Athéna alors qu'il disait haïr les humains. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, celui-ci s'expliqua immédiatement.

''-Tous les humains ne sont pas à jeter au Cocyte, il y en a quelques-uns dont la compagnie est acceptable. Et donc pour te répondre, non vous ne pouvez pas vraiment retourner au sanctuaire pour l'instant, la nouvelle que nous avons commencé à réveiller des chevaliers n'est pas encore bien répandue, nous venons juste de prévenir l'Olympe de la situation.''

Les deux humains se demandèrent alors à quel moment Marine avait réussi à s'attirer la sympathie de l'incarnation de la mort mais les preuves étaient bien là, Thanatos avait l'air de bien aimé la chevalière simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas participé directement aux combats contre Hadès et qu'elle avait compati sur leur ennui sur la situation.

OoOoO

L'armure ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher, se téléportant auprès de lui à des moments improbables sans aucune raison apparente.

''-M'observer de la sorte ne changera hélas rien à la situation, chevalier du sagittaire.''

Hypnos en était au stade de faire la conversation à une armure via laquelle son porteur était plus que sûrement en train de le surveiller. Tout du moins c'était une explication plus logique que d'imaginer que la protection dorée avait développé une âme propre.

Mais le dieu du sommeil était persuadé que c'était bien Aiolos qui contrôlait l'armure pendant ses périodes de repos, son cosmos se manifestant toujours avec elle. Alors le blond avait appris à s'habituer à la forme métallique s'incrustant dans son quotidien.

''-Ton frère va bien et la chevalière de l'aigle est en train de se réveiller en ce moment même si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.''

Il devait avoir l'air malin, lui l'incarnation de la torpeur, à discuter avec une armure d'or comme si de rien n'était. Et pourtant l'étrange soulagement provenant de la protection métallique lui prouvait bien que la conversation n'était pas réellement que dans un seul sens.

"-Toi et le restant des chevaliers d'or ne devrait plus tarder à être sorti d'ici, alors évitez de perdre la face maintenant alors que la fin de votre calvaire approche."

L'énergie brillante se manifesta de nouveau, cette fois pleine d'espoir, il sembla même à Hypnos d'y percevoir un semblant de gratitude. Il laissa alors une de ses mains effleurer lentement le bord des ailes du sagittaire avant de reprendre:

"-Continue de veiller sur eux et tout se passera bien."

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière le dieu qui se détourna alors de l'objet pour voir un individu aux chaussures et au casque ailé qui semblait particulièrement agacé, les jointures de ses doigts particulières blanches vu comment il serrait le sceptre qu'il tenait.  
Un soupir échappa au sommeil en reconnaissant l'homme, celui-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de s'annoncer et débarquait comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

"-Dis moi que votre message est une blague, commença immédiatement le nouveau-venu, Zeus est furieux.  
-Je ne perds pas mon temps avec ce genre de plaisanteries stupides Hermès, tu devrais le savoir.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait au moins? Réveiller ces mortels va à l'encontre des ordres qui t'ont été donnés par l'Olympe!"

Hypnos ne paniqua aucunement face aux remarques du dieu des messagers. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait, oui, mais il savait aussi que sa défense était infaillible.

"-Vous m'avez aussi chargé de m'assurer qu'ils restent tous en bon état, j'estime donc qu'empêcher la destruction de leur âme en les réveillant valait mieux que des conséquences plus fâcheuses.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Les humains sont fragiles, ce n'est pas un secret. Vous auriez dû vous douter que les plonger dans un environnement non-familier et leur imposer une réalité qu'ils savent fausse ne pourrait pas marcher. Cela ne fait que les emmener vers la folie, ils n'ont pas le mental pour le supporter."

Hermès sembla plus ou moins accepter l'excuse mais continua d'observer l'autre divinité d'un oeil circonspect, son cosmos passant d'une émotion à l'autre sans vraiment de logique. Des nouvelles personnes débarquèrent alors sous la forme de Thanatos, Marine et Aiolia qui venait clairement se renseigner sur ce qui se passait. Les sourcils du dieu squatteur se froncèrent à la vue de la main du chevalier du lion dans celle de l'incarnation de la mort.

"-Ne me dites pas que la vrai raison de ces réveils est parce que Thanatos s'est pris d'affection pour ce chevalier.  
-Jamais nous ne ferions passer un mortel avant une demande divine, et je n'éprouve absolument rien pour cet humain. Il n'est qu'une distraction comme une autre.

-N'es-tu pas censé détester les humains ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu entretiens le moindre contact avec eux ?

-Et toi, depuis quand sers-tu de pigeon voyageur à l'Olympe ?''

La dernière réplique eu au moins l'effet de faire taire Hermès, blessé dans son égo. Lui-même n'avait pas apprécié d'être envoyé ici tel un vulgaire larbin, mais il n'avait pas vraiment pu dire à Zeus qu'il refusait cette mission, il ne pouvait que s'écraser face à son père.

"-Qu'importe, marmonna la divinité olympienne, vous et ces deux humains devez venir au dîner de ce soir pour vous expliquer devant tout le monde. Là nous jugerons des mesures à prendre."

Et sans attendre un mot de plus de la part des gardiens d'Elysion, mais surtout pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de répondre, le dieu disparut immédiatement.

Hypnos soupira avec agacement pendant que son frère se permettait un grognement de rage.

"-Peut-être que profiter de notre traité de paix avec Athéna et Poséidon pour partir en guerre sainte contre Zeus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, proposa l'incarnation de la mort. Si nos trois armées s'allient nous pourrons sûrement en venir à bout.

-Pour nous retrouver avec les guerriers d'autres dieux venus pour le venger sur le dos, constata simplement Aiolia, quelle brillante idée."

Thanatos l'observa un instant, semblant décidé de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir pour son affront avant de sourire énigmatiquement. Ceci ne rassura aucunement le chevalier du lion qui s'était habitué au caractère enflammé du dieu. La divinité le saisit alors simplement par le menton pour faire croiser leurs regards avant de susurrer:

"-Tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi."

Le grec se dégagea immédiatement de l'étreinte, reculant en rougissant et en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles, ce qui parut satisfaire la mort.

Marine se contenta de leur jeter un regard désabusé, avant de se tourner vers le sommeil pour récupérer plus d'informations la conversation.

''-Quel repas mentionnait-il ?

-Une réunion entre tous les sanctuaires et l'Olympe à lieu ce soir pour faire le point sur la situation. Nul doute que vu la tournure des événements, l'ambiance sera plus animée que prévue.

-Je vois.''

Si la réunion avait lieu aux enfers alors la grande prêtresse d'Hadès serait sûrement présente, cela ferait au moins un bon point à la situation, et avec un peu plus de chance ils auraient le droit de revenir au sanctuaire et elle pourrait au moins récupérer un minimum de sa vie normale.

''-Qu'est-ce que l'armure du sagittaire fait là? S'étrangla le chevalier du Lion.

-N'était-elle pas aux côtés d'Aiolos ? Poursuivit la japonaise. Ce qui était déjà étrange en soi.

-Il surveille la situation ici avec son armure depuis un bon moment déjà, mais ces derniers jours il semble préférer poursuivre Hypnos un peu partout.

-Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne poursuive pas cette habitude ce soir, conclut froidement la divinité du sommeil.''

OoOoO

La maison du taureau était tristement silencieuse. Pas de chevalier passant pour monter ou descendre, pas de guerriers dorés venant s'inviter à dîner quand leur garde-mangé était vide, pas d'apprentis suppliant le gardien des lieux de venir leur montrer ses techniques. Absolument personne à part Aldébaran.

Le brésilien était quelqu'un de social alors passer autant de temps seul sans la présence de qui que ce soit lui donnait le bourdon. Les deux seuls personnes présentes au sanctuaire en ce moment étaient Shion et Dohko qui rattrapaient allègrement les années perdues, Violate et Sheena étaient parfois dans les environs mais disparaissaient la plupart du temps pour profiter de leur ''vacances forcées''.

Parfois le guerrier les croisait, le plus souvent il était seul. Et face à tout ça, il se rendait compte à quel point Mu lui manquait.

Le chevalier du taureau avait passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir à un moyen de renverser la situation mais rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit, aucune solution. Et bien que l'idée de débarquer aux enfers dans son armure pour récupérer Mu puis de le ramener au sanctuaire tel un prince de film, avait un certain charme, elle était surtout totalement irréalisable.

''-Tu m'as l'air bien déprimé, constata Dohko qui venait d'arriver.

-Tout semble mort ces derniers temps.

-Eh bien si tu veux il y a un dîner ce soir aux enfers et nous sommes tous censés y venir donc j'imagine que cela doit s'appliquer à toi aussi, et puis au moins tu verras du monde.

-Ils ne risquent pas de m'envoyer avec les autres ?

-Je ne vois pas comment, ça fait trop longtemps que leur manigances est lancée, jamais ils ne pourraient t'y ajouter maintenant vu qu'en plus tu es au courant de tout.''

Aldebaran sembla hésiter un moment, pesant le pour et le contre avant de se laisser convaincre et d'hocher la tête.

OoOoO

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Poséidon lorsque celui-ci se présenta en retard à la réception, Io accroché à son bras. Dieux, spectres et chevaliers avaient attendu une bonne demi-heure que les représentants du sanctuaire sous-marin daignent enfin se montrer, et si le général du scylla semblait gêné, la divinité des océans se contenta d'un sourire charmeur à la foule avant d'aller s'installer là où il restait de la place.

"-Merci de finalement daigner nous accorder ta présence Poséidon, s'agaça Zeus.

-Je dois m'occuper de gérer les océans seul avec Io étant donné que tous mes autres généraux m'ont été enlevés au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait rapidement, alors tu n'as aucun mot à dire sur mon retard."

Le roi des dieux désigna alors Kanon d'un geste de la main et ajouta dubitativement:

"-Je crois au contraire que tu en as un deuxième à disposition juste ici.  
-Athéna l'a récupéré après les résurrections, je rappelle même que c'est toi qui a pris cette décision. Et depuis l'océan Atlantique nord est un bazar à maintenir dans un état normal vu que l'écaille du dragon des mers est sans porteur et le pilier sans gardien. C'était à peine gérable quand j'avais mes autres marinas mais maintenant plus rien ne va correctement plus d'une heure, alors n'ose même pas me faire la morale, et si un tsunami se déclenche pendant ce repas, ce sera uniquement de ta faute!"

L'ancien marina haussa un sourcil face à l'étrange discours, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son absence au sanctuaire sous-marin serait un tel problème alors que les guerres étaient finies, pour peu il se serait senti coupable et le regard suppliant que lui envoyait Julian n'aida pas.

Son compagnon, assis à ses côtés passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"-On dirait bien que Poséidon ne t'en veut pas autant que tu l'imaginais.  
-Ce qui me sidère le plus c'est que mon absence entraînerait un déséquilibre de l'océan.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tout comme les enfers ont besoin des trois juges pour fonctionner, les océans ont besoin des sept généraux.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que ma place est au sanctuaire sous marin et non pas à celui d'Athéna?  
-Si tu me demandes de faire un choix à ta place alors je te dirais que ta place est ici à mes côtés.

-Décision très partiale pour un juge."

Non loin de ces messes-basses amoureuses, Eaque était lui aussi victime de démonstrations amoureuses sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Les doigts de sa main étroitement entrelacés avec ceux qui dieu des enfers et posés en évidence sur la table, celui-ci écoutait distraitement Hypnos et Thanatos qui expliquaient pourquoi les chevaliers avaient commencé à être réveillés.

Le spectre du garuda se demanda un instant pourquoi l'élu de son cœur maintenant les apparences avec lui vu les querelles de la matinée. Lui-même avait bien tenté de se dégager de la prise pour la sentir se resserrer et voir Hadès lui lancer un regard lourd de sens. Beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu ce soir-là, le moindre faux pas et peut-être que les dieux reviendraient sur leur plan initial de forcer de faux sentiments sur les guerriers. Alors le juge ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience et attendre que tout cela se finisse.

''-Hypnos, tu prétends que notre plan a failli car les paires créées ne forment pas des couples harmonieux et que cela à un impact négatif sur le plan morale de ces guerrier, cependant l'amour ne fait aucunement partie de ton domaine d'expertise, pas plus que la santé, reprocha Zeus. Alors qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ton analyse est bonne et que tu n'es pas en train ruiner un plan parfaitement conçu.''

À la table, les discussions continuaient pour ceux qui voulaient bien les suivre, et évidemment les Olympiens refusaient de reconnaître leur torts. Et surtout Zeus qui haïssait Hypnos et ne s'en cachait pas faisait tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Dohko qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début des conversations comme tous les humains présents ne peut retenir une remarque acerbe face à la dernière réplique du dieu du tonnerre.

''-Un plan si parfaitement conçu qu'un chevalier d'or a pu y échapper sans que personne ne le remarque…

-Que sous-entends-tu humain ?

-Ce qu'il veut dire, votre altesse sérénissime, c'est que les humains sont trop imprévisibles pour que vous puissiez réellement prédire ce qu'il va se passer avec eux, rattrapa difficilement Shion, nous ne pouvons pas simplement suivre la voie de la raison comme il le faudrait.''

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le maître de l'Olympe et la plupart des personnes présentes remercièrent mentalement Shion d'être aussi diplomate. Celui-ci cependant se mit à hurler télépathiquement sur son petit-ami à propos de l'énorme bourde qu'il avait failli commettre.

''-Et si nous stoppions simplement cette mascarade ridicule, proposa Poséidon, clairement cela ne marche pour personne.

-Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter tout cela maintenant, rétorqua Hermès, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que la situation n'ira pas mieux dans quelques jours ?

-Parce que des sentiments amoureux ne peuvent pas être forcés, intervint Éros, je vous le répète depuis le début.

-Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'ils en développe, contredit Aphrodite.''

Et comme dans toutes les réunions de famille, le ton monta et les disputes commencèrent pour décider de qui avait raison et pendant ce temps, les chevaliers, spectres et marinas s'échangeaient des regards désespérés.

Les yeux d'Eaque s'accrochèrent un instant à ceux du chevalier la vierge placé particulièrement loin de lui et celui-ci lui envoya un sourire serein auquel il répondit gentiment. Les deux asiatiques ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'incident de la mâtiné et le népalais s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir laissé l'indien seul de cette manière.

Brusquement son visage fut retourné dans la direction opposée et une paire de lèvres entra en collision avec les siennes. L'identité de la personne l'embrassant ne faisait aucun doute car il s'agissait de la même qui tenait sa main depuis le début du repas. Son dieu échangeait un baiser avec lui, plus rien n'avait de sens, toutes ses certitudes s'écroulaient, et la situation lui échappa encore plus lorsque le contact s'approfondit.

Eaque se sentait heureux, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, il avait rêver de cet instant des dizaines de fois. Mais le garuda était aussi particulièrement anxieux car il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi cela se passait maintenant.

''-On ne vous dérange pas j'espère, coupa rageusement Hermès.

-Laisse-les donc profiter de leur amour, gronda Aphrodite.''

Et le juge revient à lui-même, sentant les regards d'incompréhension de ses frères et des spectres sur lui et la panique s'empara de lui, Kanon tenta bien de le rassurer en lui montrant son pouce tourné vers le haut en signe de victoire mais cela n'aida pas réellement.

''-Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard, lui intima mentalement Hadès, il est plus que temps pour nous de discuter à cœurs ouverts mais cela doit hélas attendre la fin de ce repas.''

Et un calme incertain emplit alors le népalais.

''-Bien, reprit alors Héra, vu que vous ne semblez pas vouloir vous mettre d'accord, je vous impose cette simple solution. Nous allons rester ici une semaine durant laquelle il n'y aura plus de réveils à moins qu'une situation de crise approuvée par la majorité demande le contraire. Durant cette semaine nous observerons nous-même comment les chevaliers vivent la situation et si à la fin de ce délai nous confirmons que les peurs d'Hypnos et de Thanatos s'avèrent vrai alors nous arrêterons tout, dans le cas contraire alors tout continuera.

-Héra, intervint Zeus, tu ne peux pas décider seule de la démarche à suivre.

-Et pourtant je viens de le faire. Tout le monde est-il d'accord avec cela ?''

Une vague d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée qui savait très bien qu'ils ne conviendraient pas d'une meilleure solution.

''-Alors c'est effectif et dès demain nous mettrons cette nouvelle version en place, décida la déesse des mariages. Maintenant profitons tous de ce repas.''

La fin des événements fut plus calmes mais surtout plus floue pour tout le monde, la plupart ayant décidé de noyer leur émotions dans l'alcool et la nourriture.

OoOoO

L'air frais de la nuit accueillit les personnes qui sortaient du cinéma, Pandore prenait son temps pour profiter du calme ambiant mais surtout de la présence de rendez-vous.

''-Quel drôle de scénario tout de même, constatait-elle, pourquoi développer ainsi toute une histoire d'amour entre personne pour en faire mourir un à la fin, et puis ils auraient sûrement pu tenir tous les deux sur cette porte flottante.

-On me l'avait vendu comme l'un des meilleurs films romantiques de tous les temps mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi…

-Pourtant les simples mortels doivent l'apprécier pour qu'ils le repassent autant de temps après sa sortie.''

La grande prêtresse d'Hadès offrit son bras à sa compagne avant qu'elles ne poursuivent leur marche dans les rues de la ville.

''-J'espère que sa majesté et les autres sont parvenus à trouver un compromis à cette situation ridicule.

-J'espère aussi qu'ils ne se sont rendus compte de notre absence. Aiolia et Thanatos ont promis de nous couvrir si quelqu'un le remarquait mais tout de même…

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour cela, avec mon statut il ne risque pas de nous arriver grand chose même s'ils s'en rendent compte.''

Les deux continuèrent tranquillement leur route, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant dans une boutique ouverte malgré l'heure tardive pour s'acheter des gaufres, avant d'aller se poser dans un parc.

''-Je tiens à te remercier pour cette soirée Marine, commença Pandore, je n'avais jamais eu de rendez-vous de ce genre et malgré ce film plus que passable, je me suis beaucoup divertie.

-J'ai trouvé ta compagnie très agréable aussi.

-J'imagine que cela veut dire que notre relation évolue dans le bon sens.

-Tu imagines bien.''

L'allemande saisit alors la main de la japonaise pour y déposer un baisemain sous le regard amusé de celle-ci.

''-Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ?

-Les rendez-vous de nos jours ne se conclut pas vraiment par un geste de ce genre, taquina gentiment la chevalière de l'aigle.

-Oh…''

La brune garda la face malgré cette remarque, elle avait passé la majeur partie de cette réincarnation aux enfers alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être au goût du jour pour ce qui était des habitudes de l'époque en manière de séduction.

''-Pourquoi ne m'enseignerais-tu pas la manière actuelle de finir un rendez-vous dans ce cas ?

-Avec plaisir.''

Et sous le clair de lune, Marine déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Pandore.

OoOoO

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


End file.
